Un nouveau dans la famille Haruno
by Nanamy
Summary: Sakura est bannie de Konoha. Comment faire quand tous les gens qu’on aime, vous abandonnent?Comment vivre avec les regrets de ne pas faire comprendre aux autres, son propre bonheur.Seratil là, pour elle ? Lui qui était la cause de son malheur ?
1. Un nouveau départ

Chapitre 1 _Un nouveau départ_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Par une chaude nuit d'été, où chantaient les grillons, une jeune femme dormait paisiblement, enfin en apparence car, elle se réveilla pour vomir.

C'était la troisième fois cette nuit là, elle n'en pouvait plus.

Le matin, elle avait des nausées, son dos lui faisait souffrir, ses chevilles étaient gonflées, mais surtout son visage était marqué par les nuits blanches qu'elle passaient et la fatigue qu'elle accumulait.

Surtout elle ne s'était pas remise du choc en voyant la tête de ses parents, de ses amis et surtout de son maître lorsqu'elle leur avoua, ce qu'il se passait dans son corps.

Etre enceinte à 18 ans pour un médecin-ninja ne passait pas, surtout pour Tsunade et ses parents. Elle se souvenait des paroles de son père.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu nous as fait ça ? Nous n'avons pas été des bons parents ? Et surtout pourquoi ce traitre ? Pourquoi ??? » C'était la première fois qu'elle vit sa mère pleurer et son père la gifler.

Quand elle expliqua la situation à Naruto, elle le vit choqué, triste, ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes, mais il ne pleura pas. Naruto, comme à son habitude l'aida, car il l'aimait de toute son âme. Il se doutait de ce qu'allait faire l'Hokage, surtout a cause du père de l'enfant. Alors avec Sakura il préféra devancer la vieille. Ils partirent à la nuit tombée du village et il cacha l'argent que Naruto avait piqué à Iruka sensei, « Il me pardonnera » pensa t-il.

Cette nuit là, ils se dirent adieu, car ils savaient tous les deux que demain ce ne se serait pas possible. Sakura promit a Naruto de lui donner des nouvelles et de lui écrire. Ils mirent en place un stratagème pour communiquer sans que personne ne sache afin de rester toujours en contact. Après plusieurs heures d'explication, pour le blond (il avait toujours du mal a retenir des codes, a cause de son cerveau qui était trop lent, enfin c'est ce que disait tous le temps Shikamaru.)

A quatre pattes, la tête dans les toilettes et en vomissant ce qu'elle avait absorbé tout au long de la journée.

Elle pensait à cette journée fatidique, où elle fut expulsée de Konoha.

Sa mère en pleure, son père furieux en la traitant de traînée et de traître, Naruto frustré de ne pas pouvoir l'aider encore une fois, Ino choquée et Lee, qui soit disant devait la protéger jusqu'à la mort, ne bougeait pas le petit doigt, pour l'aider. Mais qu'aurait-il fait ?

C'était une décision de l'Hokage, rien, ni personne ne pouvait la contre dire.

Elle émit un rire nerveux en repensant aux mots de son ancien maître.

« Sakura, comme tu as refusé l'avortement, tu es bannie de Konoha. Le père de cet enfant est un traitre, alors nous ne pouvons prendre le risque que cet enfant naisse avec le même caractère de se dernier. Je suis désolée Sakura, mais tu dois partir. Pour le bien du village »

Sakura pleura en repensant à cette scène. « Mon enfant, sera quelqu'un de bien, une bonne personne, vous verrez !!!» voilà ce qu'elle avait répondu à l'Hokage.

Elle partit de Konoha avec seulement son sac à dos, celui qu'elle prenait en mission en compagnie de la Team Kakashi. C'était le bon temps, c'était plus simple elle était jeune, inconsciente. . Oui en ce temps là c'était plus facile de vivre.

Elle marcha longtemps, jusqu'à un petit village, qui lui sembla le bon endroit pour faire une halte. Etre enceinte était très fatigant.

Sakura repensait à sa voisine enceinte montant les escaliers avec difficulté, à cette époque elle ne pensait pas, quelle souffrance elle subissait. Mais elle était malgré tout contente, même si tout le monde était contre elle. Elle était heureuse d'être enceinte de celui qu'elle aimait, même s'il ne lui rendait pas son amour. Mais cette nuit la, elle ne put lui résister, ses yeux profonds, ses. . .

Non, Elle secoua la tête, il ne fallait pas penser au passé, mais à l'avenir. Cet enfant était un don du ciel.

Ce village était assez éloigné de Konoha pour pouvoir dormir dans un hôtel et reprendre la route.

Elle recompta l'argent que Naruto lui avait laissé . . . Il y en avait suffisamment pour dormir dans un bon hôtel et manger pendant un mois, mais en économisant peut-être qu'elle pourrait acheter un petit chalet pour élever son enfant, car il n'est pas sain pour un enfant d'être toujours sur les routes.

Sakura était quand même angoissée, à l'idée de vivre seule, loin de sa famille et de ses amis, mais surtout, comment élever un enfant ?


	2. L'échographie

Chapitre 2 L'échographie

Sakura, prit une chambre du petit Hôtel qui se nommait « _Malzia _». Elle entra dans le hall, et s'aperçut que malgré l'aspect extérieur de l'hôtel, l'intérieur était vraiment mignon, avec la moquette de couleur rouge vif, les fleurs qui parfumaient toute la pièce et les petites tables près des fenêtres.

Elle se dirigea vers le comptoir et s'adressa au maître d'hôtel.

« Bonjour je voudrais une chambre pour la nuit s'il vous plait, et je voudrais l'adresse d'un bon médecin »

« Bonjour mademoiselle, Bienvenue à l'hôtel Malzia, je vais vous donner la chambre 026, elle sera parfaite pour vous, avec une vue sublime. Et pour le médecin je vais vous donner, l'adresse du meilleur médecin de la ville, juste une minute »

Il passa derrière une porte, tel un voleur s'apprêtant à commettre un crime. Il ne revint voir la jeune femme qu'au bout de quelques minutes.

« Voilà mademoiselle, c'est le docteur Kyoshiro Sishô, voici l'adresse »

Il tendit un morceau de papier et la clé de la chambre à Sakura.

L'homme la remercia une dernière fois d'avoir choisi cet hôtel, elle monta dans sa chambre et fut surprise de constater qu'elle était bien plus gaie que ce qu'elle avait imaginé, elle ressemblait un peu à la sienne.

Une larme coula, le long de sa joue.

« Non, je ne dois pas penser à Konoha, je vais vivre une nouvelle vie, je vais être heureuse, parce que je suis maître de mon destin »

* * *

Voilà, La jeune Haruno se retrouvait dans cet hôtel, la tête dans les toilettes, à vomir, encore et encore. 

Elle était épuisée, mais toujours courageuse en espérant des jours meilleurs.

* * *

Le lendemain, Sakura se réveilla avec des nausées. . Encore et encore ses fichus nausées, La fleur de cerisier se leva de mauvaise humeur, ce qui était rare pour elle. 

Le soleil était déjà à son zénith, une belle journée avait commencé sans elle.

Elle se leva, et commanda un petit déjeuner composé uniquement de pommes et de tomates.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un jeune homme arriva avec un plateau chargé de compote de pomme, de jus de tomate, des pommes en fourre, des tartes aux pommes, un potage de tomate . . . etc

La jeune future mère engloutit tout ce qui se trouvait sur le plateau repas avec un air de grande satisfaction.

Après avoir bien mangé, comme une ogresse, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et prit une douche chaude, qui l'apaisa. La chaleur de l'eau sur son corps l'apaisait, ses muscles crispés depuis son départ de son village natal, se détendirent.

Elle se sentait bien, en harmonie avec elle-même.

Mais la jeune fille fut contrainte de stopper cette agréable sensation, car elle devait aller voir le médecin.

C'est important pour une femme enceinte de voir souvent le docteur.

Sakura se hâta de s'habiller et de sortir de l'hôtel.

Le patron de l'établissement avait bien indiqué la route à suivre pour se rendre au cabinet.

Elle y arriva en moins de trois quarts d'heure, Sakura s'arrêta net devant le cabinet, car l'insigne était un mignon petit ourson avec des bandages sur la tête et un pansement rouge sur sa patte avant. Elle sourit à cette charmante vision.

La petite maman entra d'un pas décidé, elle avait quand même peur de la réaction du médecin, face à une future mère aussi jeune.

Elle fut accueillie par une charmante infirmière, qui lui montra la salle d'attente et donna un formulaire à remplir.

Après avoir attendu quelques minutes, elle fut reçue par le docteur. Ils se saluèrent, poliment.

« Bonjour mademoiselle. . » Il regarda la feuille qu'elle avait préalablement remplie

« Haruno. . . alors que puis-je faire pour vous ? » Dit-il chaleureusement.

« Euh. Je suis enceinte, et je veux savoir comment se porte mon enfant. . »

Le généraliste eut un mouvement de recul, puis sa bouche s'ouvrit lentement, mais aucun son ne put sortir. Mais Sakura ajouta avec conviction.

« Je sais ce que vous allez me dire, je suis trop jeune pour être mère, que je devrai me faire avorter, mais c'est trop tard, car j'aime déjà cet enfant, j'aime sentir cette vie en moi, et puis c'est le seul souvenir que j'ai du père. Jamais je n'abandonnerai »

Le docteur Sishô la regarda, avec un grand sourire et ajouta.

« Mademoiselle Haruno, je ne suis pas là pour vous juger, mais j'avoue que j'ai était surpris, veuillez me pardonner. . . Passons dans la pièce d'à côté, nous allons faire une échographie »

La fleur de cerisier, se sentit soulagé d'un poids sur ses épaules: pour une fois, une personne ne la jugeait sans la respecter, elle se sentit enfin acceptée.

Ils se levèrent, puis atteignirent la salle en question, Sakura s'allongea sur la table d'auscultation et monsieur Sishô lui appliqua une crème visqueuse et froide sur son ventre, elle sentit son corps entier frissonner à ce contact.

« Bon allons voir si le jeune Haruno, se porte bien » Dit-il en riant.

Il prit le palpeur et parcourut le ventre de Sakura.

« Voilà, son cœur, regardez ! » s'écria t-il

La jeune mère regarda l'écran qui affichait l'intérieur d'elle-même. Mais elle eut du mal à distinguer le cœur, parmi les nombreuses formes qui apparaissaient sous ses yeux.

Durant la découverte de la vie qui s'agitait en elle. Le médecin lui conseilla de suivre un régiment alimentaire adapté pour les besoins de l'embryon, puis ils s'attardèrent sur différents sujets de conversation. Pourquoi avait-elle envie de tomates et de pommes à tout bout de champ ? Comment se passait un accouchement ? Pouvait-elle faire des activités assez physiques (marcher et se battre, pour se défendre de quelque méchant ninja) sans que le bébé en subisse les conséquences ?

Même si elle était un médecin-ninja très doué elle restait malgré tout, une jeune fille un peu perdue.

Après plusieurs heures de conversation la jeune fille sortit du cabinet en repensant, aux dernières paroles du docteur.

« Je vous souhaite bon courage pour la suite, et ne perdez pas espoir, des jours meilleurs viendront j'en suis sûr, courage mademoiselle »

Il lui avait tendu une petite enveloppe qui contenait de l'argent et des consignes pour sa santé.

Après avoir réglé la note de l'hôtel Sakura reprit la route, remplie d'espoir.

Je m'appelle Haruno Sakura, j'ai 18 ans, je suis enceinte d'1 mois et demi et je suis fière que le père du bébé soit un Uchiwa ! Pensa t-elle le poing levé vers le ciel, comme si elle le narguait.


	3. Les ennuies commencent !

Chapitre 3 Les ennuies commencent !

Il était bientôt midi, et il faisait une chaleur étouffante.

Sakura n'en pouvait plus! Cela faisait 7 heures qu'elle avait quitté l'hôtel Malzia.La jeune ninja avait pris la route vers 6 heures du matin, une heure particulièrement favorable pour parcourir des grandes distances.

La petite maman, se rappela de la brise du matin, qu'elle regrettait, par ce soleil brillant.

Elle décida qu'il était temps de faire une halte, pour se reposer, déjeuner et surtout pour trouver un peu de fraîcheur.

Mais avant de penser à se reposer, elle devait grimper une grande colline, la montée était rude et très difficile d'accès.

Pourtant, après les efforts, la récompense fut grande.

« Quelle vue, magnifique !! » s'écria t-elle.

Du haut de la colline elle apercevait, une petite auberge entourée de fleur, de tournesol, de lilas, de la lavande. . Le vent apportait un mélange d'odeur de pain frais et surtout l'odeur de la lavande, c'était vraiment agréable.

Sakura face à ce paysage, soupira, elle se rappela, du champ de fleur qui était près de Konoha, là, ou elle l'avait vu la première fois. . .

Lorsque l'on fuit sa famille, sa patrie et ses amis, les souvenirs vous suivent sans cesse et ne vous laisse aucun répit.

Sakura en subissait les effets sans cesse. Lui, tout ce qu'elle voyait lui rappelait son odeur, ses yeux, son visage. . Tout . . . comme la vie est cruelle pensa t-elle.

Elle descendit de son sommet en direction de l'auberge, Sakura rit de bon cœur en voyant le nom de cet établissement _« Nos beaux cochons »,_ quel drôle de nom pensa t-elle.

Elle entra et s'assit à une table près d'une fenêtre entrouverte, qui laissa échapper, un peu de vent.

La jeune maman commanda, à la grande surprise de la serveuse, une salade de tomate avec de la compote de pomme et du jus de tomate mélangé avec du piment de Suna (Suna était réputé pour ses piments) et pour dessert une tarte au pomme.

« Mais, ou va-t-elle mettre tout ça ? » murmura la serveuse à elle-même.

Le repas commença joyeusement, elle mangeait de bon appétit, il faisait beau, un peu chaud c'est vrai, mais le temps était magnifique. Cependant quelque chose l'angoissait, tout son corps se mit en alerte face à eux.

Non loin de là, à la table voisine, un groupe d'individus, de ninjas sûrement, faisait peur à voir. Noir, ils n'étaient vêtus que de noir, or ce n'était jamais un bon présage.

Malgré le bruit, la ninja de Konoha se concentra pour entendre leur conversation.

« On ne peut pas le tuer ! Il est bien trop fort ! » Dit l'homme qui semblait le plus puissant de la bande. Sakura s'attarda sur cet homme, ses yeux étaient vraiment effrayants et le reste du visage n'était pas mieux. Il avait les dents pointues, tel un démon. La jeune maman avait peur, elle avait peur de cet homme, de ces hommes. C'était la première fois de sa vie, qu'elle se sentait aussi vulnérable. Même durant l'examen_ Chunin_, elle n'avait pas ressenti ce qu'elle vivait en ce moment même. Ses mains commencèrent à devenir moites, son cœur battait, des gouttes de sueur apparurent. Mais elle reprit le dessus sur sa peur, et se concentra pour entendre la conversation.

« Peut-être, mais il faut laver notre honte ! La dernière fois qu'on a croisé son chemin, il nous a humilié ! Il ne faut pas l'oublier ! Il faut absolument nous venger ! » S'écria, le ninja à la peau mâte.

« Il faut utiliser un moyen de pression ! » fit le chef

« Son frère !! » exprima un ninja dont une cicatrice balafrait son visage défiguré, sans doute à cause des nombreuses batailles et guerres qu'il avait du faire.

« Non, abruti, les deux Uchiwa, se détestent ! Si on élimine le frangin, rien ne changera pour nous. . . Ils sont vraiment bizarres tous les deux. . . Je me demande qui va supprimer l'autre ? » réféchit le chef

« Moi je pari 100 000 yen sur Itachi » cria l'un

« Moi 150 000 yen sur Sasuke » répondit l'autre

Le chef furieux tapa violemment la table, faisant trembler les assiettes et renverser les verres.

« Vous êtes vraiment cons ! Il faut le tuer au lieu de parier sur celui qui sera buté en premier !! »

Un silence pesant s'installa très vite à la table.

Sakura angoissa, de plus en plus, s'ils savaient qu'elle portait l'enfant de leur pire ennemi, elle passerait un mauvais quart d'heure. Que faire ?

* * *

Naruto était à la fenêtre de sa chambre, dans la lune. .Shikamaru l'appela, mais il ne bougea pas.

« C'est chiant, il est comme ça, depuis que Sakura est partie. . . C'est trop galère, mais je dois le faire bouger. . Lui qui d'habitude est toujours bruyant, le voir comme ça c'est vraiment bizarre. » Méditait Shikamaru.

Shikamaru, prit un caillou et le jeta violemment sur Naruto, mais se dernier ne réagit pas.

« Merde. . C'est trop chiant. . Bon je vais aller chercher du renfort. »

Puis il disparut dans la ville.

« Où es-tu Sakura ? Tu me manques. J'aurais dû partir avec toi pour te protéger. . » Soupira le blond.

Mais Ero senine l'en avait empêché à plusieurs reprises. Le premier soir il l'avait attaché au lit!

Naruto sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues.

« Sakura. . . . Reste en vie s'il te plait. . Un jour je viendrai te chercher. . Comme je te l'ai promis »

* * *

Sakura était dans une situation critique, ses ennemis étaient proches et elle devait partir sans attirer l'attention. Mais malheureusement, les nouvelles allaient vite et notre petite fleur de cerisier en subirait les conséquences.

* * *

**Je suis dsl, ce chapitre est court, je sais, pardonnez moi!!!**

**Merci pour vos Reviews, ça me donne du courage pour la suite!! ( et la pression ')**


	4. Trouver une issue de secours !

Chapitre 4 Trouver une issue de secours !!

A quelque lieu de notre petite maman, au fond d'une grotte, deux hommes vêtus de noir discutaient, ils semblaient tous deux préoccupés. .

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai, tu es sûr de ce que tu dis là Fusamasa-kun ? » Demanda Akitoshi d'un ton perplexe.

« J'en suis sûr, mes informations sont exactes, elle est enceinte de l'Uchiwa, faut dire aussi qu'elle est mignonne, il a du goût cet abruti » Rétorqua l'informateur en ricanant bêtement

« Il faut prévenir le chef !!! C'est un atout majeur, pour notre vengeance !! » S'écria Akitoshi

« Mouais peut-être, mais s'il l'apprend que vous avez touché à sa femme et surtout à son enfant, il sera furieux et vous tuera tous. . .Oh et puis après tout, faites ce que vous voulez, moi je ne suis qu'un informateur! » Rétorqua Fusamasa ironiquement.

Akitoshi regarda son informateur, avec une envie de le tuer, mais le temps était compté, il devait retrouver son chef à l'auberge « Nos beaux cochons » pour le prévenir.

Il fallait agir vite, car elle était vulnérable et surtout, d'autre personne ne la recherchait.

* * *

A Konoha, dans le bureau de l'Hokage, rempli de papiers, de documents top secret, de bouteilles de saké vide, d' assiettes sales, sans doute pleines de pâtisseries sucrées autrefois et bien d'autres, 

Shizune cherchait son maître. . . En constatans que cette pièce ressemblait plus a une porcherie qu'un bureau, elle se sentit abattue par le manque d'organisation de l'Hokage.

« Mais où peut-elle, bien être ? » murmura t-elle

Tsunade, était sur le toit du bâtiment, elle regardait les visages des ses prédécesseurs, une bouteille à la main.

« Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait à ma place, vieux bouc ? Aurais-je du m'opposer aux décision des anciens ? Qu'aurais-tu fais !! Dis le moi !! Nan, toi tu aurais tenu tête à ces crétins de vieux !! » Cria la jeune femme, furieuse et à moitié ivre.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Tsunade, Sakura est maligne, elle saura éviter le danger » Dit une voix derrière l'Hokage.

Elle se retourna et vit son ami de toujours Jiraya.

La blonde voulut reprendre la parole mais sa salive avait formé un noeud au fond de sa gorge et elle ne put émettre qu'un seul son, qui ressemblait un grognement.

« Ne te fais pas de mouron, elle est ton élève après tout, elle saura se débrouiller » Fit Ero-senine.

Mais Tsunade restait quand même inquiète. . . Elle avait raison, car un grand danger menaçait son élève.

* * *

Sakura était angoissée comme jamais, prise au piège telle une souris entre les pattes d'un chat. Après réflexion, elle trouva une parade. . 

« Je vais régler la note, puis je . . . les toilettes, oui . . . c'est ça. Je vais aller aux toilettes et je vais m'enfuir par la fenêtre . . . espérons qu'il y en ait une. . . Non ça ira, calme toi, il y a toujours des fenêtres dans les toilettes de restaurant. . . Prions pour que se soit le cas. . »

Elle fit signe à la serveuse, de venir puis lui demanda la note. A la table voisine, les ninjas devinrent de plus en plus agités, ce qui attisa la peur de Sakura. . . .

« Si jamais je suis découvert. . . J'imagine le pire. . » Pensa t-elle.

Elle avait la bouche sèche et les muscles de ses cuisses étaient secoués de frémissements spasmodiques.

« Calme toi !! » Hurla son for intérieur.

La serveuse revint avec la note. La ninja paya ce qu'elle devait à l'auberge, puis elle se leva d'un pas mal assuré et se dirigea vers les toilettes, mais au même moment. .

Un ninja entra dans l'auberge en sueur et essoufflé, tous les clients se retournèrent, intrigués par l'arrivée de cet homme, tel un ouragan en fureur.

Sakura comprit, c'était un homme de main du groupe, elle ne s'attarda pas et continua son chemin vers les toilettes. Son cœur s'agitait en elle, son ventre lui faisait souffrir mais elle ne laissa rien paraître, lorsqu'elle vit une cliente, se laver les mains dans un lavabo.

La fleur de cerisier, fit mine d'aller au cabinet, mais, dès que la femme fut hors vision, Sakura sortit des toilettes et regarda la pièce de long en large. Elle souffla de soulagement lorsqu'elle aperçut une fenêtre, assez grande pour se faufiler à l'extérieur de l'auberge.

« C'est la première fois que je suis si heureuse de voir une fenêtre » pensa t-elle avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

«Akitoshi !! C'est toi ? Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive, pourquoi es tu dans cet état ! » Demanda le chef.

« Chef !!. . . Je connais son point faible !! » S'essouffla le ninja

« Quoi ??!! . . En es tu sûr?!! » S'exclama le boss.

« Oui !! D'après mes sources, il aurait mit enceinte une jeune femme, qui s'appelle Haruno Sakura » déclara Akitoshi.

« C'est malin, comment trouver une Haruno Sakura ? On ne sait même pas à quoi elle ressemble » fit l'homme à la cicatrice.

« Si, je sais abruti, tu me prends pour un débutant ? Elle est de taille moyenne, Cheveux roses, yeux roses, et surtout elle est de Konoha ! » Annonça L'essoufflé.

« Mais . . . attendez, c'était pas . . . »

* * *

Sakura, se laissa tomber du rebord de la fenêtre. Elle se réceptionna facilement. . . Même enceinte notre jeune fleur de cerisier, restait quand même, une ninja douée et réputée dans le monde des shinobis. 

Elle se releva, calme, elle avait retrouvé enfin le contrôle. Elle regarda le ciel, c'était une belle journée, malgré ces événements angoissants.

Elle continua sa marche, vers son destin, mais une main empoigna violemment son épaule.

« On te tient !!! » Dit une grosse voix derrière elle.

* * *

**Aha!! Comme je suis cruelle!**

**Le chapitre ce finit en pleine action ahah!**

**Merci encoreuh! pour vos Reviews ( et merde à Jiyaie pour ses exam')**


	5. Premiers combats!

**Je suis dsl, pour l'attente. . **

**Alors, pour me faire pardonner, je vais me surpasser.**

* * *

Chapitre 5 Premiers combats

Sakura se retourna et vit le chef des ninjas, vêtu de noir. A la vue de ces visages hideux, elle perdit tous ses moyens. Son menton et son cou étaient couverts d'énormes cloques écarlates; certaines atteignaient la taille d'une soucoupe. Des éruptions moins importantes lui grêlaient le front et les joues. Face à cet homme, si on pouvait appeler ça un homme, Sakura entendit une exclamation étouffée et s'aperçut à retardement que c'était elle qui l'avait émise. Elle eut un mouvement de recul et se dégagea de la main qui la tenait fermement.

« Que me voulez vous !! » Demanda la jeune mère.

« Quelle question, toi bien sûr, ma jolie » répondit l'homme à la cicatrice.

« Nous savons que tu es enceinte de ce connard de Uchiha », dit le chef, en ajoutant: « Heureusement que notre cher Akitoshi à des oreilles partout dans le pays. . . »

Un silence pesant s'installa au sein des ninjas, troublé seulement par le souffle du vent, les chants gais des oiseaux et les grincements des criquets. Soudain le chef rompit ce calme.

« Ce n'est pas contre toi petite, mais tu aurais dû choisir mieux comme père pour ton enfant.

Nous devons nous venger de ce connard car il nous a humilié de la pire façon possible. »

* * *

A ces mots, le chef replongea dans ses souvenirs.

Un an plus tôt, après une bataille, qui opposait deux clans, Les Matsudaira et les Tukigasha, Il avait été engagé comme mercenaire pour la famille de ces derniers et avait voulu que son nom reste gravé dans l'Histoire. Le nom que sa mère avait choisi: Miyamoto Musashi, ancien nom d'un célèbre samouraï. Etonnant pour un ninja, n'est-ce pas ? C'était ce qu'il se disait tout le temps mais sa mère en avait décidé ainsi alors que dire ? La bataille avait commencé très tôt le matin.La pleine qui allait servir de champ de bataille était encore gelée du petit matin; Miyamoto et son groupe étaient en première ligne.

Tout homme faisant la guerre savait qu'être en première ligne était synonyme de mort cependant, pour eux, c'était simplement du plaisir à l'état pur!

Durant une bataille, tout homme qui se mettait en travers de leur chemin . . . ils les massacraient. Rien n'était plus beau que de voir un puissant mâle prendre le sang d'un plus faible. Néanmoins au point culminant de la bataille, au loin, il avait vu des hommes et même aussi loin, Miyamoto avait senti leur aura meurtrière. . .

Ils allaient devoir se battre contre eux(Miyamoto et son groupe de mercenaire). Quel plaisir éprouverait-il lorsqu'il sentirait son kunai ouvrir le ventre de son ennemi, le vidant de ses entrailles. Malheureusement pour lui, ses attentes ne furent pas satisfaites. Certes ils étaient forts, mais trop fort pour eux. Après une lutte acharnée, L'homme aux yeux rouges s'adressa à Miyamoto, étendu par terre et agonisant.

« Faible !! » dit-il avec un profond mépris.

* * *

En repensant aux paroles de cet homme, Miyamoto rageait. Quelle humiliation!!

« Si je peux pas tuer ce connard alors il va souffrir !!! Jamais il aura d'enfant !!! Je les tuerai tous . . . Ces bâtards. . Toi aussi, catin, tu vas mourir !!! Tu vas subir les conséquences des actes de ton homme pour ce qu'il nous a fait subir !! »

Sakura sentit la colère l'envahir tel un poison mortel. Comment osait-il _le_ critiquer ? La fleur de cerisier fonça tête baissée sur lui et concentra son chakra dans sa main droite avant de le frapper violemment. Lors de l'impact entre sa main et l'ennemi, elle libéra d'un coup son chakra, ce qui propulsa le chef contre un arbre, qui se brisa en deux à cause de la brutalité du choc.

Haruno se laissa guider par la haine; c'était la première fois qu'elle éprouvait ce sentiment! Elle sentait son corps tout entier brûler, ses yeux virer au rouge, rouge comme le sang. Malgré les douleurs qu'elle ressentait, elle aimait cette sensation, elle trouva même que c'était agréable.

Tête baissée, Sakura lentement regarda ses ennemis. . . elle fut surprise par l'expression de leurs visages.

Ils affichaient la peur. Une grande peur s'était emparée d'eux. Soudain l'un cria.

« Ses yeux !!!! Non !! Encore ces yeux !!! »

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu émettre un son quelconque, une brume inopinée envahit le lieu du combat. Celle-ci s'épaissit à tel point que Sakura se retrouva dans l'incapacité de distinguer les formes des ninjas.

Elle sentit tout à coup une aura meurtrière entrer dans son périmètre et son corps frissonna face à cette nouvelle atmosphère. Qui était cet individu effrayant, qui fasait son apparition?

Les ninja s'agitèrent. . .

Sakura s'effondra sur le sol en entendant les cris de terreur des hommes, le bruit des chairs déchiquetés, l'odeur du sang, qui gicle mais ce qui inquiétait le plus la jeune ninja, c'était le rire de l'individu qui provoquait cette hécatombe. Un rire teinté d'une certaine satisfaction de ses actes, un rire jouissif.

Puis tout s'arrêta d'un coup!. . Et deux personnes parlèrent. Sakura se concentra pour entendre ce qu'ils se disaient.

« Encore toi !! Espèce de connasse de traître! Un jour tu vas payer pour tes crimes commis ! » vociféra une voix.

« Ah oui, vraiment ? En attendant, va rejoindre_ Tunido sama_ en enfer ! » Répondit une seconde voix en riant de manière sordide, suivie de près par un cri d'agonie.

« Eh ! Toi là-bas, viens ici !! » Ordonna-t-elle.

Sakura avait peur. Qui était cette ninja si cruelle ?

Comment la battre ?


	6. Katsuko

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Naruto,sauf Katsuko**

* * *

**Je voulais, avant que vous lisiez ce chapitre, remercier quelques personnes (ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne serai pas longue)**

**Tout d'abord, je veux remercier de toutes mes forces, Hinata Sky pour l'aide qu'elle m'apporte à cette fiction.**

**A Tenten-chan524, j'aime beaucoup t'énerver sur les origines du bébé, alors c'est qui le papounet ?? hihi !! (J'aime beaucoup ta fiction sur Sakura, alors mets la suite !!)**

**A Hinoto, je te réserve bien des surprises (enfin j'espère)**

**A Fifi, pour sa bonne humeur, qu'elle me laisse à chaque review.( c'est ce que je ressens à chaque fois que je te lis)**

**A cc, parce que j'adore la voir perdre la tête, avec ses questions pour savoir qui était le père. Je suis désolé, mais tu ne le sera que bien plus tard, sinon ce ne serai pas drôle **

**A Jiraya-sama, parce qu'entre sensei on s'adore !!**

**A 666Naku, merci pour tes reviews, mais je te promet que l'attente que tu subis, sera récompensée (enfin je l'espère TTTT)**

**Mais je ne remercie pas LuLu88, pour ses reviews en anglais. Grr ! Jenifer je me vengerai, tu verras (mais je t'adore quand même !)**

**Bon, je ne sais pas si, j'ai remercié tout le monde, mais j'avais envie de le faire, parce que vous me faites du bien (euh . . . je ne c'est pas si je m'exprime bien. . ) **

**Vous me donnez envie de continuer (en plus c'est ma première fiction, qui a du succès, alors jamais je n'abandonnerai !!)**

**Merci, Honorable lecteur**

**. . . Et Bonne lecture. .**

* * *

Chapitre 6 Katsuko

« Toi, viens ici, je ne vais pas te manger » Ricana la femme ninja.

Mais Sakura resta sur ses gardes. Dès que l'opportunité se présenterait, elle pourrait s'enfuir. Le problème était ses yeux, qui lui faisaient souffrir le martyr. Cela provoquait des brûlures, c'était insupportable!

Avant qu'elle put réagir, l'ennemi s'élança vers elle et s'arrêta juste devant le visage de la jeune maman. Elle était plutôt mignonne malgré le sang sur son visage. Ses joues étaient creuses et ses yeux atrocement cernés. « Elle a dû traverser de rudes épreuves » pensa Sakura.

Elle s'étonna de voir l'inconnue esquisser un sourire

« Tu es bien comme je l'imaginais !! Comment une fille comme toi a pu le séduire ?! » Ragea la shinobi.

Sakura resta surprise devant de tels propos. Mais qui était-elle ?

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda calmement Sakura du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

« Je suis Katsuko. Je suis au service de Maître Uchiwa. Il m'envoie ici pour te protéger de ses ennemis et il espère que tu te portes bien ainsi que le bébé » Dit-elle d'une voix monotone. Sache,en revanche, que je te méprise au plus haut point, car même si tu portes son enfant, il sera tôt ou tard à moi. Je gagnerai son cœur par la force s'il le faut » ajouta Katsuko, qui semblait furieuse et dégoûtée.

Sakura avait compris: il lui envoyait un garde du corps! Elle pleura de joie et de soulagement devant cette attention car il montrait enfin qu'il s'intéressait à elle, qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle et particulièrement pour le bébé. "non pour notre enfant". Elle repensa à ce champs de fleurs où, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle s'était abandonnée à un homme.

* * *

C'était sa première fois. . . Haruno se rappela de cette après-midi. Il faisait beau et une douce brise faisait danser ses cheveux. Elle le vit devant elle, lui qui avait quitté Konoha quelques années auparavant. Ses grands yeux la regardaient sans expression, néanmoins sa bouche, son sourire, eux, exprimaient tellement de choses. Elle l'avait toujours aimé dès son plus jeune âge. Lui l'avait toujours ignorée mais à cet instant, son regard était posé sur elle. Pendant ce moment éphémère, il lui appartenait. . . 

Sakura sortit vite de sa mélancolie, même si, elle voulait se remémorer ce souvenir. Soudain elle se rappela d'une phrase qu'il lui avait soufflée avant de l'entourer de ses bras.

« Sakura, je t'ai toujours regardée, mes yeux t'ont toujours suivie, même dans les ténèbres. Quand je t'ai vue la première fois, j'ai su que c'était toi qui porterais mon enfant. Tu es digne, Sakura. Tu es mienne depuis que j'ai pris cette décision, il y a des années de cela. Abandonne ton corps au mien, laisse toi te sentir aimée. Je serai doux, Sakura. . . » Murmurait-il a l'oreille de la jeune cerisier.

En entendant ces mots, elle ne put lui résister (elle fut également surprise car d'habitude il parlait très peu, preuve qu'il avait envie d'elle) et se laissa guider par la luxure.

* * *

Sakura murmura « Oh !, mon amour, mon cher . . » 

« Tais-toi !! Tu ne dois pas prononcer son prénom !! Tu ne mérites pas son amour !! Et dire qu'il prend des risques pour toi! Personne ne sait qu'il m'a envoyée pour te protéger !! » Hurla la shinobi.

Aux mots de sa rivale, Sakura eut un peu de pitié car elle avait, elle aussi, bien longtemps auparavant connu un amour à sens unique. Toutefois les choses finissent toujours par s'arranger. Elle avait trouvé l'amour, puis la scène du champ de fleurs lui revint encore à l'esprit . . .

« Sakura, viens! Suis moi! Il faut qu'on parte d'ici avant que quelqu'un nous voit » fit Katsuko.

Mais la fleur de cerisier avait du mal à se relever car l'intensité de la bataille, et surtout ses émotions, lui avait fait perdre tous ses moyens. Elle semblait comme paralysée. Son garde du corps soupira face à cette scène et aida la fleur de cerisier à se relever. Hélas Sakura semblait toujours faible et rencontrait beaucoup de difficultés à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Katsuko se résolut à la prendre dans ses bras pour aller plus vite. Soudain, elle se souvint des paroles de son maître.

« Si jamais il lui arrivait malheur, tu en serais l'unique responsable et gare à toi ! » Elle avait eu peur de ses yeux rouges et terrifiants. Elle craignait vraiment le Sharingan.

Alors pour ne pas avoir affaire à lui, elle promit à contre cœur de protéger Sakura jusqu'à la mort, non pas pour elle mais pour son amour envers l'Uchiwa.

La jeune maman, sur le dos de Katsuko, partit en direction du nord car elle devait s'éloigner le plus possible de Konoha. Katsuko ne savait pas pourquoi, c'était son mentor qu'il en donnait l'ordre. Puis elle marcha pendant 3 heures au moins avant de faire une pause. Elle posa doucement la petite maman sur un tronc d'arbre mort et s'assit en face. La ninja sortit une gourde d'eau et en donna à Sakura. L'ambiance était très tendue; Sakura avait peur de Katsuko, mais un autre sentiment naissait en elle, face à cette pauvre femme. Après tout, elles étaient amoureuses du même homme...

Comment Katsuko l'avait-elle rencontré ?

Pourquoi l'avait-il prise comme élève ?

Tant de questions qui restaient sans réponse !


	7. L’histoire de Katsuko

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer**** : Je ne possède pas Naruto,sauf Katsuko**

**Merci encore, à TOUT le monde pour vos reviews !!! Merci Merci !!**

**Bon je vais continuer mes remerciements !**

**A Deidara, t'inquiètes, tu auras des détailles croustillants pour la scène du champs de fleurs.**

**A Chibi-Rizahawkeye, ravit que tu veuilles autant la suite.**

**Et Encore merci a Hinata sky, pour son soutient, et ses conseils (que ferais-je, sans toi ! hum ?)**

**Et un petit bisous à Fifi, Raahh merci à toi, tes reviews, me font tellement plaisir et je suis si heureuse que mon histoire (qui sort de ma petite tête) te plaise autant.**

**Merci !! A tout le monde (je radote, oui, et alors !! j'assume !!)**

* * *

Chapitre 7 l'histoire de Katsuko

Sakura but quelques gorgées d'eau bien qu'elle eût du mal à avaler. Même sa propre salive, qui lui brûlait la gorge, était un vrai supplice. Elle n'arrivait pas à se remettre de ses émotions mais un détail lui réchauffait le cœur: c'était de savoir qu'il la protégeait, peut-être par l'intermédiaire de son élève, mais il la protégeait quand même. Soudain elle décida de mettre en terme à ce silence accablant.

« Pourquoi es tu devenue son élève ? » Demanda Sakura sur un ton neutre.

Choquée par cette question, Katsuko sursauta. Sakura la regardait et elle soutenait son regard, puis elle finit par raconter son histoire.

* * *

"Mon père et ma mère habitaient près du village caché des nuages. Mon père était un simple ninja ainsi que ma mère, rien d'extraordinaire, mais à cette époque là, je fus la plus heureuse des filles."

Elle marqua une pause, plongée dans ses agréables souvenirs avant de reprendre son histoire.

"Mon père obligea ma mère à m'appeler Katsuko, ce qui signifie gagner, vaincre, car il voulait que j'ai la rage de vaincre dans ce monde cruelle. Dans mon village les faibles étaient exclus du village et tout le monde les rejetaient. Mon père voulait que je ne subisse jamais ces brimades. Je pense même qu'il espérait me voir devenir une fabuleuse ninja. A l'aube de mes cinq ans, ma mère fut tuée lors d'une mission.

Après ça, la vie que j'avais connue auparavant n'exista plus pour moi. Mon père m'éleva à la dure, "à l'ancienne" comme il avait l'habitude de dire.

Etre entraînée jour et nuit quand on est une petite fille de cinq ans n'est jamais facile. Mais il répétait sans cesse.

« Sois forte !! Et tu ne mourras pas comme ta pauvre mère !! ».

Et puis il y a deux ans, c'est lui qui fut tué lors d'une mission. Une mission de rang S. La première qu'il eut d'aussi importante. Il devait protéger l'unique héritier des Tukigasha, une famille noble et très influente. L'héritier était un petit garçon âgé de cinq ans; il se nommait Yuki et devait rejoindre son père, qui était près de notre frontière. La mission s'annonçait facile. Mais. . ."

Elle marqua une pause, pour contenir sa rage. Repenser à son père et à sa mère, mort tous deux pour un village qui ne méritait pas tant de sacrifices, la mettait hors d'elle.Et le fait de raconter son passé à Sakura, ne la calmait pas pour autant.

"Il y avait un traître parmi eux." reprit-elle gravement. "C'était Tunido. D'après mes recherches, un homme l'avait payé pour qu'il assassine l'enfant en guise d'avertissement au père. Je ne sais pas qui était cet homme mais il avait promis à Tunido de lui donner force et gloire s'il tuait l'héritier.

Durant la mission, plusieurs autres mercenaires tentèrent d'enlever l'enfant mais en vain. Cependant, profitant de la confusion, Tunido parvint à le capturer et s'enfuit. Mon père l'ayant aperçu, il le poursuivit et

Après quelque heures durant lesquelles ils jouèrent au chat et à la souris, mon père le retrouva mais il était trop tard: l'enfant gisait aux pieds du traître . . . mort.

Mon père combattit ce chien mais perdit l'affrontement. C'était le seul combat qu'il n'aurait pas du perdre . . . Parfois le destin nous joue de mauvais tours.

Après la mort de mon père, je restai seule au monde et rejetée par mon groupe car Tunido était à l'époque le supérieur de mon père et d'après son rapport, la cause de l'échec de la mission provenait de mon père. Soi-disant c'était lui qui avait tué Yuki alors que c'était un mensonge!

Après enquête, on découvrit que c'était bien Tunido le fautif mais l'affaire fut étouffée parce qu'il était le fils unique de l'Hokage.

C'en fut trop pour moi! Ma mère avait donné sa vie pour le village, pour l'Hokage... tout comme mon père! C'était trop dur d'accepter ça! Alors je décidai de faire justice moi-même et je les tuai tous: l'Hokage, son fils, le conseil des anciens et tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur ma route. Je me rappelle encore leurs cris d'agonie, leurs pleurs. .

Avant de tuer Tunido, qui était ma première victime, je le questionnai sur l'homme qui était la cause de mes malheurs."

* * *

« Parle, sale chien, si tu veux que ton supplice s'arrête!! » avait hurlé Katsuko d'une voix pleine de colère et de rage. « Qui est cet homme ? »

« Je ne connais pas son nom mais il m'a versé une grosse somme d'argent. Je crois que c'est un homme politique. . . Il appartient à un village très fort, un des cinq villages ninja les plus puissants . . . Mais je ne sais pas lequel. . Je le jure !! » Pleura Tunido dont les gémissements ressemblaient plus aux couinements d'un animal qu'à des pleurnichements humains.

Le père de Katsuko lui avait offert, avant de mourir au combat, des couteaux (malgré leur petit taille, ils sont très coupant) qu'elle s'était jurée des garder toujours près d'elle pour ne pas oublier la haine et la colère qu'elle avait ressentie face aux hommes politiques et leurs progénitures. Plus jamais elle n'aurait confiance en un village ou un gouvernement quel qu'il fût. D'un coup d'un des couteaux, Katsuko lui ouvrit son ventre et ses entrailles dégoulinèrent.

Elle le regarda se vider de ses entrailles avec stoïcité puis, avant qu'il ne sombre dans la mort, elle lui murmura « Ne t'inquiète pas, ton père va te rejoindre en enfer !! »

Des voix de ninjas, affolés par tant de cadavres, se firent entendre. En effet, avant d'éliminer sa première cible, elle avait égorgé tous les gardes.

A la lumière de la lune, Katsuko sourit telle une petite fille mais ses yeux exprimaient autre chose: Vengeance !!!

Puis elle continua le carnage.

* * *

"J'étais devenue un démon enragé que personne ne pouvait arrêter... sauf lui. Seul l'homme aux yeux rouges a su me stopper. Je ne savais pas d'où il venait, ni pourquoi il était là mais j'étais tellement hors de moi que, dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai voulu le tuer. Nous étions tous les deux... non trois car il y avait le corps de l'Hokage, que j'avais tué préalablement.

Nous nous battîmes rudement. J'étais tout excitée par le sang et l'intensité du combat, toutefois il était trop fort pour moi et il me vainquit.

Allongée à ses pieds, je lui suppliai de m'achever mais il me dit ceci:

« … En échange de ta vie, je ferai de toi le deuxième ninja le plus fort du monde.»

Cet homme si fort avait compati pour moi,une jeune fille pleine de rage et de désespoir , enfin je crois. Mais c'était décidé: _je passerais ma vie à son service_."

A la fin de son récit, elle ajouta.

« Les hommes, qui en avaient après toi, étaient des membres de mon ancien village... enfin ce qu'il en reste . . . Après le nettoyage du village, ils se sont enfuis. J'imagine qu'ils sont devenus mercenaires. . . De toute manière, ils étaient tous faibles. »


	8. En direction de la frontière !

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Naruto,sauf Katsuko**

**Merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews qui m'encouragent beaucoup !**

**Je ne remercierais jamais assez Hinata Sky pour l'aide qu'elle m'apporte. . .**

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira . . . Suite à certains commentaires, je vais faire encore plus d'effort pour vous divertir, voilà tout est dit.**

**Bonne lecture et surtout amusez –vous !! (Prenez du plaisir, c'est ce qui compte !!)**

* * *

Chapitre 8 En direction de la frontière !!

O 0 o O 0 o

Après avoir achevé son récit, Katsuko conclut par ces mots:

« Nous avons rendez-vous avec Maître Uchiwa... dans 6 mois seulement car il a des affaires très importantes à régler. En attendant, je resterai avec toi. »

Sakura déglutit le peu de salive qu'elle avait: 6 mois en compagnie de cette . . . Ses yeux devinrent ronds comme des pastèques.

La garde du corps se leva en regardant sa rivale méchamment et déclara qu'il fallait partir afin de rejoindre la frontière. _En effet elles devaient quitter le pays._

Katsuko remarqua que Sakura avait beaucoup de mal à se lever et l'aida, toujours à contre cœur, quand soudain la fille aux cheveux roses s'exclama.

« Naruto !! »

Surprise Katsuko la lâcha et vociféra avec colère.

« Mais ça va pas ou quoi ? Tu es folle pardi !!! Ne hurle plus jamais comme ça ; si près de mes oreilles » dit-elle en collant ses mains sur les-dites oreilles.

« Je dois le prévenir !! Ca fait plus de trois jours que je ne lui ai pas donné de nouvelles !! Il doit se faire un sang d'encre pour moi !! » Sakura avait raison: le blond était dans tous ses états faute de nouvelles d'elle.

Quelques heures plus tard, dans une petite ville qui s'appelait Minegar

« C'est bon Sakura, c'est fini ? » s'impatienta Katsuko qui l'attendait devant le bureau de poste.

« Oui, j'écris juste l'adresse. . . S-A-R-U-T-O-B-I. . . » Souffla t-elle en écrivant. « K-O-N-O-H-A-M-A-R-U. »

Elle lécha l'enveloppe et posta sa lettre avec un petit sourire, se souvenant de cette nuit avant son départ.

* * *

« Naruto, tu ne peux pas venir avec moi et tu le sais très bien! Je peux me débrouiller toute seule, je suis devenue aussi forte que Tsunade » mentit la jeune Haruno d'une voix douce qui appaisait le blond. 

« Mais je veux avoir de tes nouvelles !! » rétorqua Naruto avec un drôle d'air d'un enfant qui boude parce qu'on lui refuse le jouet de ses rêves.

« Très bien alors écoute moi attentivement! Je vais t'écrire cependant je ne posterai la lettre à ton nom mais à celui de Konohamaru sinon les gens vont s'étonner de voir que tu reçois des lettres. Personne ne t'écrit, ça serait louche... »

Soudain le blond s'attrista devant cette horrible vérité. Sakura vit son regard affligé et continua d'une voix plus forte, convaincante.

« Personne ne fera attention au courrier d'un petit garçon de 12 ans alors c'est plus sûr, Naruto, crois moi! »

« Très bien mais tu as intérêt à m'écrire !! Tout le temps !! » Fit le blondinet, le poing levé vers Sakura.

« Oui, dès que j'en aurai l'occasion » répondit-elle sur un ton amusé.

* * *

Quelque part dans une grotte lugubre et humide. 

« Tu connais la nouvelle Sasuke ? La petite Sakura est enceinte d'un Uchiwa, est-ce toi ? Je me rappelle que, lors de l'examen de chuunin, tu avais la cote avec les filles. » Dit Kabuto d'un ton sarcastique.

Sasuke ne prononça pas un mot mais le regarda avec colère et haine.

« Alors que vas-tu faire si c'est toi le père, Sasuke ? Dis! » Insista le jeune homme à lunettes.

Ce fut comme s'il parlait à un mur; Kabuto partit à l'appelle de son maître en ajoutant:

« De toute manière tu ne pourrais pas la secourir parce que tu es bloqué avec Orochimaru sama longtemps. . . Attention car si tu veux t'échapper pour l'aider, sache que je garde un œil sur toi! »dit-il en regardant une dernière fois Sasuke pour déceler une quelconque pointe d'émotion... en vain.

* * *

Au même moment, au bord d'un ruisseau. 

« Ah ! ça fait chier ces missions du chef! » pesta l'homme requin avant de regarder son compagnon aussi silencieux qu'à son habitude.

« Itachi, je ne poserai pas la question sur les rumeurs qui courent sur toi et la petite Haruno mais si tu es le père, tu as un devoir envers elle. Tu vois de quoi je parle hum ? »

L'homme au Sharingan ne fit aucun mouvement et ne parla point.

« Je vois, mais qu'elle soit enceinte de toi ou de ton frangin elle est en danger, j'espère que tu en es conscient. » reprit calmement Kisame, qui savait que l'évocation de son petit frère qui pourrait être le père de cet enfant pouvait l'énerver. Ce fut ce qui se produisit: Itachi se leva d'un coup et répondit sur un ton sec, sans hurler, que cela ne le regardait pas et qu'il ferait mieux de penser aux nombreuses missions qu'ils devaient effectuer.

* * *

Sakura et Katsuko marchèrent lentement en direction de la frontière entre Le Pays du Feu (Konoha) et Le Pays de l'Herbe (Kusa no Kuni). 

Arrivées à la frontière, les deux femmes s'arrêtèrent pour prendre une petite collation.

Elles entrèrent dans un petit café au doux nom de « Papillon des étoiles » et une jolie serveuse vint les accueillir. Elle leur donna une table sur la terrasse afin qu'elles puissent profiter du beau temps.

Katsuko regarda attentivement les alentours et les clients tandis que Sakura s'amusa de la voir ainsi aussi tendue alors qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre type à l'aspect louche dans les horizons. Elle commit l'erreur de faire part de cette remarque à son équipière, ce qui lui valut de sévères représailles.

« Mais tu es inconsciente ou quoi ? »

Malgré ces réprimandes, Sakura se sentit bien au plus profond d'elle-même car elle avait enfin de la compagnie même si Katsuko avait une apparence, qui faisait fuir les autres clients. C'était une mignonne petite brune aux yeux verts pomme, âgée de 17 ans. Elle s'habillait comme un garçon et le mélange d'une fine silhouette portant des vêtements sombre et large était vraiment bizarre... enfin c'était ce que pensait Haruno, elle qui était si coquette, elle qui. . .

« Bonjour, puis-je prendre votre commande » dit la serveuse avec un grand sourire, interrompant Sakura dans sa rêverie.

« Moi, je prendrai un thé à la menthe avec des Manjūs, et toi Sakura ? » dit d'une voix détachée Katsuko, dont le regard était ensorcelé par un papillon qui flottait par-ci par là au gré du vent.

« Euh. . .je. . .du jus de tomate avec des Daifukus,des Mitarashi-dangos, des Senbeis, une part de tarte aux pommes avec supplément de chantilly. . . merci ce sera tout! »

La serveuse et Katsuko regardèrent Sakura avec des gros yeux, puis la serveuse partit.

« Mais, où vas-tu mettre tout ça ? Ce n'est pas possible que tu manges autant ! » s'écria la garde du corps.

« Je te rappelle que je suis enceinte ! Et que je mange pour deux ! » Rétorqua la fleur de cerisier.

« C'est pas une raison ! » répondit aussitôt la brune, qui fit éclater de rire Sakura.

« Arrête de te moquer de moi, petite sotte !! » cria Kastuko, qui voulait couvrir de sa voix les rires de la jeune maman.

« Excuse-moi » fit la jeune mère.

Elle a quand même un jolie rire, pensa Kastuko en la regardant d'un air perplexe.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la serveuse arriva avec la commande (plusieurs plateaux).

Sakura avala avec rage tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table la commande de sa compagne incluse mais celle-ci ne fit rien, trop surprise par tant de férocité et d'appétit.

_Quelque chose ennuyait Kastuko, elle se sentait suivie._


	9. La lettre de Sakura

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Naruto,sauf Katsuko**

**Encore un chapitre !! Enfin le numéro 9, que d'émotions. Je suis si heureuse que ma fiction vous plaise autant !**

**Merci encore à ma Hinata Sky pour tous les conseils qu'elle m'apporte. Merci d'être aussi patiente avec moi !**

**Voilà, bon encore une chose : _Bonne lecture!_**

**Si vous avez des questions, n'hésité pas !**

* * *

Chapitre 9 La lettre de Sakura

0 o 0 o O 0 o 0 o O

Sakura était en fuite depuis bientôt deux semaines en compagnie de Katsuko, il ne restait plus que cinq mois et deux semaines avant le rendez-vous, elle était donc enceinte de deux mois.

La jeune maman, à moitié nue, se regardait dans le miroir et caressait son ventre amoureusement, celui-ci s'arrondissait un peu mais elle se trouvait quand même très belle enceinte. Elle se rapprocha son visage de la glace . . . Un petit grain de beauté faisait son apparition sur le cou. . . Un magnifique sourire s'affichait sur sa frimousse.

Elle se trouvait depuis deux jours avec Katsuko dans une auberge près de Kusa no Kuni, qui leur servait également d'hôtel et qui se nommait: « Ergion ».

La maman s'avança lentement sur son lit et s'allongea en se récapitulant les deux dernières semaines qu'elle avait vécu en compagnie de Kastuko.

La première semaine avait été très tendue à cause de la fatigue des deux femmes, qui marchaient sans cesse et dormaient peu, forcées de surveiller les nombreux ninja qui tentaient à de nombreuses reprises d'enlever la petite maman. Cependant à chaque fois Katsuko les massacrait avec rage et une certaine exaspération.

« Ils ont pas autre chose à faire ? . . . Comment peuvent-ils croire qu'ils ont une chance contre moi ? » C'est ce que répétait sans cesse la brune. Toutefois Sakura en voulait à son garde du corps, non pas pour ses pauvres hommes qu'elles laissaient à moitié morts mais à cause du budget du voyage.

Sakura rit d'une scène qu'avait faite la brune et qu'elle se remémorait mais elle se rappela aussi qu'à ce moment là, elle avait été de bien moins bonne humeur.

* * *

« Quoi ? Pourquoi on doit prendre une seule chambre? Et en plus dans un hôtel très louche !! » Demanda Sakura en observant aux alentours les murs délavés avec des fissures et des trous. 

Un courant d'air souffla (fenêtre mal isolée) aux oreilles de cette dernière qui frissonna.

« Parce que . . . une certaine personne nous coûte très cher !! On n'a plus les moyens de prendre deux chambres » répliqua la brune.

Sakura la regarda d'un mauvais œil et commença à déguster des pâtisseries fourrées à la pomme qu'elle avait acheté quelques heures auparavant.

« Sakura ! Bon sang, tu vas arrêter de te goinfrer à longueur de temps ? » Réclamait Katsuko

« Mais, est-ce ma faute si le bébé a faim ? » rétorqua la jeune mère.

« Mais Sakura !!! Tu nous bouffes tout le budget !!! Arrête de manger autant! Si ça continue, je serais obligée d'attaquer une banque pour subvenir à nos besoins !! Des vrais besoins !! » Ragea la brune

« Ce serait marrant de te voir cambrioler une banque comme dans les films de cow-boy, mais le problème, c'est le cheval. Tu as un cheval ? » Plaisanta Sakura.

Furieuse Katsuko donna un coup de poing contre un mur pour se défouler, mais comme le mur était vieux et pourri il s'effondra sur un arbre dans le parc. Des oiseaux piaillèrent de colère sur la femme qui avait détruit leur maison. Prises de paniques, les deux filles s'enfuirent à toutes jambes sous les cris des propriétaires et des autres clients.

* * *

« Mais que fait Katsuko ? » murmura Sakura. 

En effet la jeune garde du corps était partie chercher des vêtements pour la petite maman, qui, bientôt, aurait un ventre très rond voire trop pour ses habits actuels ainsi que des herbes médicinales (parce que les médicaments c'était déconseillé pour une femme enceinte! c'était Katsuko qui l'avait dit!) pour ses maux de tête, et ses vomissements.

Durant les deux semaines, les deux femmes avaient appris à se connaître, à s'apprécier même. Sakura ne dirait pas qu'elles étaient amies loin de là, mais c'était en bonne voie.

« Je suis là ! » Dit une voix sombre et terne.

« Recoucou !! Katsu !! » Dit joyeusement Sakura en lui souriant.

« Tiens, c'est pour toi !! » Grimaça la brune.

Elle lui tendait un sac en papier rempli de pommes qui avaient l'air succulentes. A la vue de ces gourmandises, Sakura se jeta sur Katsuko.

« Merci !! Tu es trop gentille, tu vois quand tu veux, tu peux !!! » Se réjouit Sakura.

« Tu me hurles dans les oreilles, arrête ça !! » rétorqua Katsuko d'un ton sec avant de repousser gentiment la maman.

Sakura rit avec bonne humeur et s'assit sur son lit en mangeant sa pomme.

« Elle est gentille quand elle veut » pensa t-elle.

Katsuko la regardait manger du coin de l'œil et esquissa un petit sourire.

« Ecoute Sakura, je dois te parler sérieusement, tu sais que depuis quelques temps, nous sommes suivis de près alors il faut faire très attention. Mais je suis étonnée parce que je crois que nos poursuivants se réduisent à une seule personne; malheureusement je ne sais pas qui c'est, ni son niveau, mais son aura m'inquiète beaucoup . . . Sakura tu m'écoutes ??? » Dit Katsuko qui semblait exaspérée

« Hum ? . . . oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas! A deux, il n'a aucune chance. . » Dit Sakura la bouche pleine.

Kastuko soupira devant le manque de sérieux de sa partenaire. Elle demeurait inquiète par l'aura meurtrière que dégageait ce mystérieux individu.

* * *

« Naruto !! » Hurla une petite voix d'adolescent. 

Naruto se retourna et vit Konohamaru courir vers lui en secouant une enveloppe.

« Naruto !!!. . . .Naruto !!! J'ai reçu une lettre !!! » Continua le petit brun jusqu'à ce que le blond le fasse taire en lui plaquant ses deux mains sur la bouche.

« Chut !! Idiot !! Tu vas tout faire foirer !!! » Chuchota Naruto, qui regardait de chaque côté pour vérifier si quelqu'un l'avait entendu.

Konohamaru le regarda avec des yeux remplis d'étoiles car enfin quelqu'un le reconnaissait à sa juste valeur et avait confiance en lui... tellement confiance qu'on lui confiait une mission de rang S (d'après ce que Naruto lui avait expliqué).

« Viens suis moi! » dit doucement Naruto.

Puis les deux compères, s'envolèrent dans une ruelle déserte de Konoha.

Naruto pris la lettre entre ses mains et la fixa pendant deux minutes en murmurant:

« Sakura, j'espère que tu te portes bien et que tu m'apportes de bonnes nouvelles »

Mais une voix le sortit de sa rêverie.

« Hé ! Naruto, tu va l'ouvrir cette lettre oui ou non ?! »

Naruto se retourna, soupira puis murmura ces quelques paroles.

« Tais toi, idiot! tu ne comprends rien! Cette lettre est très importante et son contenu ne doit pas être pris à la légère ! »

Konohamaru, surpris par tant d'éloquence, laissa le blond avec sa lettre si importante.

Naruto continua de la regarder tel un trésor découvert après des centaines d'années de sommeil au plus profond de la terre. Puis il se décida à ouvrir l'enveloppe, son cœur battant la chamade, pour ces quelques mots.

* * *

_Mon cher Naruto,_

_Je t'écris ces quelques mots avant de quitter le pays du feu. _

_Je me porte bien et le bébé aussi._

_Ne n'inquiète surtout pas pour nous! J'ai fait la connaissance d'une jeune fille, Katsuko, elle est mon garde du corps_. _Elle a été envoyée par lui; tu vois toi qui disait qu'il ne s'intéressait pas à moi après que je sois tombée enceinte, tu te trompes ! Nous faisons route vers l'Ouest, je ne sais pas où je serai demain, alors si je ne t'écris pas dans les prochains jours, ne t'angoisse pas! N'oublie pas que je suis l'élève de Tsunade, je suis bien plus forte qu'avant._

_Ps : J'hésite entre deux noms, pour le bébé, si c'est une fille je veux l'appeler Hinamori et si c'est un garçon je veux l'appeler Nawaki , comme le frère de mon maître, de mon ancien maître plutôt, tu ne trouves pas cela bizarre ? J'espère que ça ne t'embête pas, car je sais que tu voulais que je l'appelle_ _Hideaki, qui signifie sage, tout le contraire de toi (lol)._

_Voilà, ne t'inquiète plus, car je ne suis plus seule, je t'embrasse,_

_Sakura. _


	10. La grotte

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Naruto,sauf Katsuko**

**0 ° 0 ° 0 ° 0 ° 0 ° 0 ° 0 ° 0 ° 0 ° 0 ° 0 ° 0 ° 0 °**

**_Joyeux Anniversaire!.!. .Joyeux Anniversaire!.!. .Joyeux Anniversaire!. . . Joyeux Anniversaire!!! . . . .Joyeux Anniversaire! . . !!.Joyeux Anniversaire!_**

**_"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤_**

**Aujourd'hui ma fiction a atteint son 10ème chapitre ! "Clap clap". . . . "Schloup" (bruit du bouchon de champagne quand il sort ! j'adore ce bruit ) **

**Merci à vous! Car c'est grâce à vous si ma fiction est arrivée à cet âge (je peux parler d'âge dans ce cas la ?) Je vous remercie de tout mon coeur, je suis si heureuse que mon histoire sur Sakura vous plaise autant. Alors vous aimez Katsuko ? Moi je la trouve trop kawai! Surtout quand elle est gênée par l'attitude de Sakura (petite coquine va!) **

**Voilà, si vous avez des suggestions ou n'importe quoi, faites moi une signe. **

**Et encore un Joyeux nanniversaireuh!!!!!! Allez souffle tes bougies!!! lool (Je suis barge, d'après mon frère)**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Chapitre 10 La grotte

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°**

Les deux jeunes femmes partirent très tôt de l'hôtel « Ergion » où elles avaient séjournées.

Elles partirent en direction de la frontière, toujours en suivant le conseil du maître de la brune « s'éloigner le plus vite possible de Konoha » mais sans savoir ce que cela cachait. _Pourquoi éloigner Sakura de son village natal ?_

Elles marchèrent longtemps dans la forêt avant d'être arrêtées par une intempérie de la météo: il commençait doucement à pleuvoir, mais Katsuko ne semblait nullement dérangée par quelques gouttes de pluie contrairement à une petite maman, qui s'en plaignit vivement.

« Katsu, il pleut ! Faut qu'on trouve un endroit où s'abriter ! » gémit une voix plaintive.

« Non, on ne doit pas s'arrêter, il faut être à la frontière du pays de la pluie avant la nuit ! » répliqua sèchement la brune.

« Quoi ? Mais tu es dingue !? On ne pourra jamais parcourir une telle distance en si peu de temps ! » Pleurnicha Sakura avec un air malicieux.

« Une raison de plus, pour ne pas s'arrêter ! » Hurla Katsuko qui commençait à perdre patience.

« Je ne veux pas tomber malade ! Je ne veux pas que le bébé souffre ! » Supplia la mère.

Kastuko se retourna pour lui lancer un regard sévère mais ses yeux trahissaient plutôt un sentiment de culpabilité. Elle enleva son sac et fouilla dedans pendant quelques secondes qui, d'après Sakura, semblaient durer une éternité. Elle en sortit un petit imperméable flambant neuf, sûrement un achat récent.

« Mets ça ! » dit –elle timidement en l'offrant à la jeune femme de Konoha.

« Mais. . . Il est neuf ! Tu l'as acheté récemment. Tu es trop gentille, en plus c'est du rose !! S'écria Sakura qui gesticulait dans tous les sens. Mais pourquoi du rose, toi qui détestes les couleurs vives ? »

« Oui, parce que... le rose est une couleur qui te va bien... Je trouve » répondit la brune dans un murmure en baissant la tête.

Sakura fut touchée par cette attention et lui sauta au cou.

« Rah Lâche moi idiote ! Ce n'est pas une raison pour m'étouffer ! » Rugit Katsuko.

« Hihihi elle ne changera jamais ! » pensa Sakura qui lâcha son étreinte.

« Maintenant que tu es calmée et prête. . . Et protégée de la pluie que te gène tant, continuons notre route » lança sur ton moqueur Katsuko.

A peine eut-elle prononcé ces mots qu'un éclair surgit et le grondement du tonnerre éclata à quelques secondes d'intervalle comme si cette apparition de mère nature répondait à Katsuko. Le vent se levas soudainement et un mélange d'eau et de grêlons s'abattit sur les jeunes femmes.

« Kya ! Vite abritons-nous ! » S'exclama Sakura qui s'élança vers une grotte qu'elle avait repérée un peu plus tôt. La brune ne peut résister à la tempête et préféra suivre sa protégée.

* * *

La grotte était peu accueillante: sombre (normal), humide et planait une odeur de moisissure. 

Katsuko s'assit en regardant le spectacle de mère nature avec un petit sourire que Sakura remarqua très vite (car elle ne souriait presque jamais)

« Qu'est ce qui t'amuse tant ? » demanda la petite curieuse.

« Rien, j'apprécie le spectacle, c'est tout. » rétorqua instinctivement Katsuko.

« Hein ? Tu apprécies ce temps là ? » Dit-elle en montrant du doigt la tempête.

« Oui, c'est magnifique, je trouve » rougit la brune

« Nous n'avons pas la même notion du beau » surprit Sakura.

« Peut-être, mais j'aime ce temps humide, j'aime l'odeur de la pluie, le bruit qu'une goutte fait lorsqu'elle tombe sur le sol, j'aime sentir le contact des gouttes sur mon visage, sur mes cheveux et si le vent se lève alors j'ai l'impression qu'elles dansent autour de moi . . . rien que pour moi, un spectacle dont je suis le centre. A ce moment là je me sens envahie par un sentiment de liberté, j'ai envie de courir de crier au monde entier ma joie. Je me sens euphorique » expliqua pensivement Katsuko dont les yeux restaient fixés sur l'extérieur.

Sakura sourit en entendant le discours de son « amie », elle avait au bout de deux semaines montré un peu « d'elle-même » de qui elle était réellement car en dessous d'une ninja assoiffée de sang se trouvait une jeune fille rêveuse et un peu perdue dans ce monde.

Elle s'avança près de Katsuko s'assit et posa sa tête sur son épaule, en lui murmurant.

« Je vais essayer d'apprécier moi aussi ce temps »

Katsuko surprise regarda la jeune mère avec un air ébahi mais un petit sourire s'afficha sur sa bouche.

« Ca va être difficile pour une petite ninja écervelée qui met tout le temps du rose » nargua la brune.

En voyant que la future maman n'avait aucune réaction, elle s'approcha pour voir son visage et s'aperçut que la jeune fille dormait paisiblement, le sourire aux lèvres.

Katsuko ne la réveilla pas. . . « De toute manière au réveil elle est insoutenable » pensa t-elle.

Elle la réveillerait lorsque le temps permettrait de reprendre le chemin. En attendant elle soupira.

« Tu voulais ressentir la beauté de ce moment et tu t'endors comme une gamine. Ce n'est pas croyable! Petite idiote! Enfin tu profites à ta manière... je préfère penser cela parce que sinon tu baisserais dans mon estime »

Elle regarda à nouveau l'endormie et releva une mèche de cheveu puis sourit avant de replonger dans ses pensées.

Quelques heures plus tard, dans la même grotte.

Katsuko ouvrit avec une réelle difficulté ses yeux. Sa vision était floue mais un visage était très proche d'elle. . . Trop proche à son goût! Elle reconnut celui qui était au dessus d'elle et qui lui était bien familier.

« Sakura ! Pousse toi ! » Gémit-elle.

« Enfin tu t'es réveillée ! Une vraie belle au bois dormant ! J'arrivais pas à te faire bouger.» se plaignit Sakura sur un ton amusé.

« Je dors depuis longtemps ? Merde, il fait noir ! » Rageait la brune.

« Oui la nuit est tombée depuis quelques heures déjà, nous devrions passer la nuit ici et reprendre la route demain matin » expliqua la jeune femme.

Elle eut pour seule réponse un grognement de la part de sa compagne.

Après quelques heures et cinq disputes, les deux ninjas avaient mangé et fait un feu, grâce à une technique de no jutsu de Katsuko, qui avait la capacité d'absorber l'eau grâce à ses mains et de l'assimiler dans son corps. Cette technique était très utile, pour n'importe quelle situation que ce soit dans un combat, pour faire de la cuisine, pour soigner . . . etc.

Même si le bois était très humide, elle pouvait le rendre très sec et faire un bon feu.

Pendant le repas (elles faisaient cuir des grillades, qu'elles avaient achetées avant de quitter la ville) elles parlèrent beaucoup à la grande surprise de Sakura.

« Sinon, tu vas l'appeler comment le bébé? » Demanda Katsuko d'une petite voix très intimidée par cette question.

La future mère sourit à cette question et répondit avec aisance et honnêteté.

« Si c'est une fille je veux l'appeler Hinamori et si c'est un garçon je veux l'appeler Nawaki mais j'hésite encore. Et toi ? Tu as une idée de nom ? » Sollicita Sakura.

Katsuko rougit fortement, ne s'attendant pas à cette question. Puis elle murmura

« Hinata. Ça signifie, Endroit ensoleillé je trouve ça magnifique pour une fille. J'aime beaucoup ce prénom. »

Sakura fut très étonnée par cette réponse et repensa à « sa » Hinata qui était en ce moment même à Konoha.

« Tu as raison c'est un très joli prénom Hinata, de plus les femmes qui le portent sont extrêmement gentilles, tu peux me croire » Dit l'ex habitante de Konoha.

* * *

La conversation reprit, lorsque des intrus pénétrèrent sur le périmètre de Kastuko qui se leva d'un bond en prenant un de ses couteaux. 

« Finalement vous voilà !! On a eu un mal de chien à vous retrouver ! » Rugit un homme.

« Enfin un peu d'action! s'exclama Katsuko ravie. Je commençais à m'ennuyer. »

Alors que les hommes s'avancèrent vers les deux filles, Sakura arrêta son garde du corps en criant

« Non ! Ils sont de Konoha ! Ce sont des amis ! Regarde leur bandeau frontale »

Katsuko regarda son alliée avec un drôle d'air.

" S'ils sont de Konoha alors pourquoi, ils pointent leurs armes vers nous ? "

Elle se méfiait d'eux comme de la peste.

Au moment où Sakura s'avança vers eux, un des ninjas jeta un kunai.

Sakura si surprise par cette attaque ne l'évita pas, mais quelqu'un avait pris l'attaque de front et vociférait.

« Bouge toi de là, idiote, si tu ne veux pas te faire tuer ! »

« Katsuko excuse moi ! » répondit Sakura les larmes aux yeux voyant le sang s'échapper de l'épaule de sa protectrice.

« Décidément tu ne changeras jamais ! » murmura Katsuko qui s'élança vers ses ennemis avec rage.

* * *

_Un peu plus loin un homme regardait la scène._

« Je crois que je vais devoir m'en mêler mais plus tard, je me demande si elle est vraiment forte cette garde du corps. »

* * *

Sakura regardait le combat en pleurant, elle avait perdu tous ses moyens. 

_« Pourquoi des ninjas de Konoha veulent me tuer ? Maître, qu'aviez vous fait ?? »_

Et soudain elle hurla « Pourquoi ?» son cri déchirait les ténèbres avec peut-être un espoir de réponse.


	11. La rage de KatsukoLe désarroi de Sakura

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Naruto,sauf Katsuko**

**Bonjour à tous, ici Nanamy ! **

**o0o-o0o**

**Je poste enfin le _chapitre 11_. J'ai eue beaucoup de mal à l'écrire parce que je le trouve si triste! (J'ai même laissé échapper une petite larme lorsque je l'ai écrit, pour vous dire) **

**Enfin bref, j'espère que cette partie de l'histoire va vous plaire, j'avoue que depuis un certain temps je commence à avoir peur . . . De vous décevoir, que soudain vous vous désintéressiez de l'histoire, la trouvant nulle ou moins intéressante.**

**Mais je fais de mon mieux, je reste fidèle à moi-même et à mon style d'écriture tout en respectant le caractère de Sakura. D'ailleurs Hinata Sky ma beaucoup félicité pour cela (Je te remercie pour tes compliments !)**

**o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o**

**Voilà j'espère que vous allez prendre _beaucoup de plaisir à me lire_ et si c'est le cas, alors_ je suis aux anges._**

**Merci pour vos encouragements !!**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Chapitre 11 La rage de Katsuko et le désarroi de Sakura

**-()-()-()-()-()-()-**

Malgré la blessure qu'elle avait subie, Katsuko se battait comme à son habitude avec force, rage, détermination et éprouvait ainsi du plaisir. Lorsqu'elle se battait, elle oubliait sa condition de femme et devenait une guerrière, un être qui n'avait qu'un seul but : tuer.

Elle se faufila entre ses ennemis avec aisance tel un fauve à la recherche de sang frais.

A son passage les hommes étaient transpercés par ses couteaux et une giclée de sang s'échappait à chaque détour de la brune. Malgré les efforts des hommes, ils ne parvenaient pas à parer ses attaques, elles étaient trop rapide.

« Ma rapidité est ma force ! » se répétai-t-elle quand elle plantait ses couteaux dans la chair de ses ennemis. C'est ce qu'elle avait appris grâce à son maître Uchiwa. Elle n'était pas très forte alors elle devait compenser avec sa vitesse.

_« Ma rapidité est ma force »_

Soudain un des kunais lancé par un adversaire s'enfonça dans sa jambe (sûrement de la chance ! car il est très difficile d'atteindre une cible en mouvement surtout quand elle se déplace à une telle vitesse) au lieu de hurler de douleur et de se tordre dans tous les sens, elle arracha le kunai qui était planté en elle, le prit, le ramena à sa bouche et lécha le sang qui était sur sa lame en murmurant

« Pas mal »

Puis elle bondit sur lui en utilisant son jutsu, « _jouhatsu no jutsu »_ annonçait-elle d'une voix forte et claire.

Elle plaqua ses mains sur le visage de sa victime, qui semblent fondre à ce contact. Sa peau devint sèche. Au bout de quelques secondes elle craqua par manque d'humidité et s'effrita. Ses yeux devinrent rouges, se remplissant de sang. Il brûlait. Son corps tout entier se mit à bouillir, effet du à l'évaporation.(Pour que l'eau s'évapore, il faut le faire bouillir) Le pauvre homme hurlait de douleur et son visage se déformait à cause de la souffrance que Katsuko lui faisait subir.

Soudain, plus rien! L'homme était raide mort et desséché... comme une momie! A la vue de cette scène terrifiante, les autres ninjas voulurent s'enfuir mais Katsuko les rattrapa facilement et donna le coup de grâce.

Après être repue de sang et de violence, elle se retourna vers une Sakura terrifiée et perdue.

« Sakura ! Réponds moi ! » Demanda d'une voix douce la brune mais elle ne réagissait pas.

Aux grand maux, les grands remèdes! Elle prit Sakura par les épaules, la secoua violemment et la gifla en lui hurlant à pleins poumons.

« Sakura ! Ressaisis toi !! »

La jeune mère la regarda en larmes et lui répondit.

« Pourquoi ? »

Voyant une Sakura aussi faible, Katsuko eut un pincement au cœur.

« Sakura, viens il ne faut pas traîner là ! Viens lève toi ! » Lui répétait-elle.

Aucune réaction, la garde du corps dut alors faire comme lors de sa première rencontre avec la futur maman : la porter.

Katsuko prit tendrement Sakura dans les bras et s'engouffra dans la forêt aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait car les hommes qu'elle avait combattus n'étaient que des sbires, juste de la chair à canon pour mesurer sa force. Si jamais le chef du groupe venait pour prendre Sakura, alors elle ne pourrait pas lutter. Fuir ! Parfois, il n'y a pas d'autre issue. Fuir aussi vite que possible.

* * *

Katsuko courait depuis plus de deux heures, avec, sur le dos, une Sakura apeurée. Son épaule et sa jambe lui faisaient énormément souffrir, la douleur était atroce et s'emparait de tout son corps mais elle ne devait pas s'arrêter, en aucun cas. 

Personne ne devait toucher Sakura. Elle en avait la responsabilité. La brune comprenait pourquoi son maître lui avait dit de se méfier du village de Konoha. _Il le savait, il avait déjà tout prévu . . ._

Après plusieurs heures de fuite, elle sortit de la forêt et une grande rivière s'offrit à son champ de vision. Il y avait un pont qui la coupait et de l'autre côté du rivage une immense plaine s'étendant à perte de vue.

« C'est trop dangereux, il peut nous repérer facilement, en plus avec cette pluie nos traces sont visibles, que faire ? » se demanda la garde du coprs.

« Oui ! Utilisons la méthode _des vieux singes_ ! ».

Un grand homme vêtu d'habit noir s'arrêta devant une rivière.

« Les traces de sang s'arrêtent là . . . Alors soit elles ont traversé la rivière pour passer de l'autre côté, soit elles ont prolongé la rivière jusqu'à sa source où elles ont descendu. Plusieurs possibilités s'offrent à moi. Elles n'ont pas pu traverser ce cours d'eau sinon je pourrais les voir à travers la plaine. Donc soit elles ont descendu la rivière, soit ells l'ont remontée. Je suis seul et il y a deux chemins. . . Amusant. . .. Viens à moi ! Zabimaru ! » Dit l'homme.

Soudain un petit animal qui ressemblait à une belette apparut devant l'être noir.

« Zabimaru, tu vas descendre jusqu'à la source de la rivière et moi je prends l'autre chemin, si tu les trouves préviens moi.. . . Dispersion! » S'écria le méchant avant de disparaître.

**0o0o0**

Quelques minutes après que l'homme fût parti, une Katsuko sortit des eaux avec sa protégée en riant.

« Quel crétin ! Croire franchement qu'on pourrait bouger indéfiniment, c'est vraiment un ninja ? Abruti. . . Viens ma belle, on continue ! » S'écria Katsuko prenant Sakura par les épaules.

Qui continua son chemin en traversant le pont en direction de la plaine qui s'étendait à perte de vue.

**

* * *

**

**Petite explication.**

Katsuko à bout de force, ne pouvait pas continuer, elle préféra s'arrêter et se cacher, car lorsque l'on fuit il faut savoir aussi se cacher de l'ennemi.

Elle utilisa donc sa technique d'évaporation pour se cacher dans l'eau.

Ainsi elle construit une barrière aquatique avec suffisamment d'oxygène pour tenir deux voire trois heures cachée. De plus aucune odeur et aucun son ne pouvait s'échapper de sa cachette, or l'eau est un bon conducteur, ainsi elle pouvait tout entendre de l'extérieur.

Toutes les informations passaient grâce à l'eau.

C'était comme des vitres teintées: elle pouvait entendre mais l'autre ne le pouvait pas, une cachette parfaite mais qui demande beaucoup d'effort de concentration et d'énergie.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle entendit le poursuiveur.

Heureusement qu'il se laissa berner aussi facilement et prit le mauvais chemin.

Ainsi elles purent sortir de l'eau et continuer leur route vers la frontière. Vers un pays plus accueillant.

* * *

Katsuko marchait toujours droit devant elle, avec Sakura sur ses épaules. 

Les événements l'avaient troublé au plus au point. Elle était tellement perdue qu'elle tomba dans un profond sommeil comme pour se protéger des éléments agresseurs

Katsuko se gavait de médicaments pour tenir le coup jusqu'à la prochaine ville. Elle prit des fortifiants, des vitamines et même quelques drogues pour se régénérer.

Malgré tout cela elle était dans un triste état, autant physiquement que psychologiquement: voir Sakura dans un tel état était vraiment affreux. Elle qui d'habitude était si souriante, son rire lui manquait déjà, son doux sourire qui lui réchauffait le cœur. Le reverrai-je un jour ? Jamais elle pensait que voir un proche dans un tel état lui ferait autant souffrir.

Mais en aucun cas elle n'abandonnerait car elle avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui lui calmait ses pulsions de tueuse. Même si elle adorait le sang, Sakura lui donnait un autre genre de plaisir. Qui lui était très précieux.

« Je continuerai quoiqu'il arrive, Sakura jamais je t'abandonnerai ! » dit-elle en pleurant mais toujours elle marcherait pour la protéger, non pas pour lui, mais pour elle. Enfin elle faisait quelque chose pour elle, pas parce qu'on lui en avait donné l'ordre mais parce qu'elle en avait envie. Pour la première fois elle sentit un sentiment étrange, qui lui donnait courage et force, c'était chaud en elle, dans son cœur. Cela lui redonnait la rage de vaincre contre tous ceux qui voulaient du mal à sa Sakura !

_Ensemble elles y arriveraient !_


	12. La chasse à L'homme

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Naruto,sauf Katsuko**

**Bonjour à tous! Ici encore et toujours Nanamy **

**o00o00o00o**

**Le chapitre 12, enfin! Je ne voyais pas le bout du tunnel (La lumière viendra, mais pas toi: lol, désolé)**

**Je tiens aussi à me faire pardonner pour le retard que j'ai prit sur mon planning (Pourquoi j'ai voulu faire un planning ? Je suis désolée mais avec ce qui se passe dans ma vie scolaire (Je dois passer au Rattrapage, pour mon plus grand malheur sorry pâpâ) j'ai eue beaucoup de mal à publier ce chapitre. Merci beaucoup à Hinata Sky pour le soutien qu'elle m'apporte, dans mes fictions et dans la vie de tous les jours ! )**

**Voilà j'espère que vous me pardonnerez, et merci pour vos reviews cela me fait très plaisir, merci.**

**Je vous laisse maintenant à votre lecture et surtout n'oubliez pas : Amusez-vous bien ! (Même si le contexte de l'histoire est triste )**

* * *

Chapitre 12 : La chasse à l'homme

**oOooOooOooOooOo**

Cela faisait bientôt douze heures que la chasse à l'homme avait commencé, plutôt chasse à la femme enceinte.

Durant son voyage vers l'inconnu, Katsuko avait parcouru une grande distance et ses jambes la faisaient beaucoup souffrir. Ses membres étaient recouverts d'égratignures, de coupures, le tout sous une épaisse couche de poussière, le sang de sa blessure s'était arrêté de couler sûrement grâce aux nombreuses drogues qu'elle avait absorbées. Elle était tout en sueur et épuisée, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas subi d'épreuve aussi rude, à part quand elle s'entraînait avec son maître. Jamais elle n'avait senti une telle fatigue l'envahir, elle ne pouvait plus continuer.

« Une pause » se dit-elle.

Elle aperçut au loin d'énormes rochers, composant le pied une colline entourée d'herbes hautes.

Un parfait endroit pour se reposer pendant une heure au moins.

Il ne fallait pas s'attarder : lorsqu'il aurait compris la supercherie, il serait furieux, aussi à ce moment là, commenceraient les représailles.

Elle glissa Sakura le long de son dos délicatement et l'allongea à l'ombre d'un des rochers. Elle dormait encore. Son visage semblait terrifié et elle était encore sous le choc.

Etre trahi, c'était un sentiment si bien connu pour la brune ! Quand elle avait compris les raisons de la mort de son père trahi par ce chien ... Cette impression écœurante… vivre dans un village toute sa vie… avoir confiance en lui puis soudain . . . c'est le sentiment de la solitude qui vous envahit d'abord puis la confusion et enfin la rage. Mais à la différence de Sakura qui s'était renfermée sur elle-même et donc auto plongée dans un profond sommeil, elle s'était déchaînée sur ces êtres abjects.

« Décidemment nous ne nous ressemblons pas ! » s'écria-t-elle d'une voix calme.

La brune fouilla son sac à la recherche d'eau mais elle s'aperçut bien vite que sa gourde était percée par un kunai et qu'il ne restait plus rien, pas même une goutte.

Elle prit celle de Sakura, bien qu'elle fût dans un bon état, il n'y avait plus rien.

Elle soupira, l'eau est un élément précieux chaque être en a besoin et surtout les hommes.

Katsuko plaça la gourde vide devant elle, et prononça ces mots suivit de quelques gestes : « _jouhatsu no jutsu » _

Elle absorba toute l'humidité de l'air, de la terre et des herbes des environs et concentra le tout en une sphère aqueuse qu'elle mit dans la bouteille. Sous l'effet de cette technique, la terre s'effrita, l'herbe devînt jaune puis se dessécha et disparut au gré du vent et l'air semblait brûlant autour d'elle.

Après cet ultime effort, elle se laissa tomber en arrière pour reposer son corps.

« Cette technique est vraiment épuisante » dit-elle.

Etendue sur le sol, yeux clos, elle semblait reprendre un peu de force et repensait à ses années d'entraînement.

En effet, elle avait mit plus de trois longues années à contrôler parfaitement son pouvoir. En effet il était très dur d'absorber l'eau d'une petite brindille ! Une telle précision demandait une intense concentration. Cependant, d'un corps humain qui en comporte presque 70, une telle quantité demande d'autant plus d'efforts. Après trois ans d'acharnement elle avait réussi cet exploit que bon nombre de ninjas tentaient mais pour la plupart échouaient. Certains avaient tellement forcé sur leur chakra qu'il s'était évaporé lui-même. Parfois une technique trop puissante peut se retourner contre l'utilisateur.

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, la garde du corps se leva avec d'énormes douleurs tout le long de son corps. 

Elle prit la gourde et s'avança lentement vers Sakura.

« Réveille-toi ! Sakura il faut boire !! Lève-toi !! Ne me laisse pas seule !! Sakura » cria-t-elle

Ses mots semblaient lui parvenir, elle réagit lentement. . . Puis au bout d'une minute elle ouvrit ses yeux et s'aperçut que ses joues étaient humides. . Mais pourquoi ?

Elle reconnut le doux visage de son amie, qui pleurait au dessus d'elle.

« Ca va aller » murmura la jeune mère en caressant tendrement la joue de la brune.

« Sakura, enfin tu te réveilles... Tiens bois cette eau et mange un peu. . Idiote. . Il faut reprendre des forces car nous avons une longue route à parcourir. » Expliqua d'une voix lisse Katsuko qui tendait la gourde et un morceau de pain.

Sakura but quelques gorgées en regardant Katsuko qui préparait les sacs à dos pour repartir.

« Tiens ! C'est à ton tour de boire maintenant ! » S'écria la jeune mère en jetant la gourde d'eau. En effet le garde du corps n'avait pas pris le temps de s'hydrater, trop anxieuse sur le sort de Sakura.

Elle répondit à son aînée avec un petit sourire malicieux.

« Tu me crois aussi sotte que toi, pour ne pas penser à m'hydrater régulièrement ? Moi manipulatrice de l'élément le plus noble, celui de la vie ... l'eau... Ne me prend pas pour une gamine »

Elle but une énorme gorgée sous le regard paisible de Sakura, sa gorge en feu et asséchée retrouvait dynamisme et rigueur sous les bienfaits de l'eau.

Sakura avait reprit un peu de force et soigna la brune grâce à une technique médicale.

« Je te demande pardon pour tout à l'heure. . . Tu as été blessée par ma faute et je suis profondément désolée, je. . » minauda Sakura.

« Ne parlons plus de ça, je suis soignée et tirée d'affaire et toi aussi ! Alors il faut penser au futur, au bébé, tu veux ? » Coupa Katsuko qui lui donna une petite tape sur l'arrière de la tête de la femme enceinte.

Sakura était profondément navrée et avait un peu honte d'avoir laissée son amie traverser seule ce terrible moment. Elle qui s'était promis de ne plus être un poids pour les autres, elle devait encore beaucoup s'améliorer.

Après avoir repris des forces, les deux jeunes femmes scrutèrent les environs avec méfiance puis s'élancèrent pour gagner la frontière.

« En route vers le Pays de la Pluie ! » s'écria Kastuko.

« Oui, il serait temps de trouver un hôtel pour se reposer et surtout pour que tu prennes une douche ! » gloussait Sakura sous les yeux assassins du garde du corps.

* * *

« Petite salope, tu m'as joué un mauvais tour ! Je te ferai payer cet affront ! Je ramènerai la femme enceinte à n'importe quel prix car telle est ma mission ! Mais toi, je te ferai souffrir pour t'être jouée de moi !! » Hurla un homme au bord d'une rivière. 

Il semblait fou de rage. La colère peut être parfois une force pour continuer sa route sur le chemin de la vie. Selon le cœur des gens, selon ce qu'ils ressentent, la peine, la joie, la colère sont l'essence même de la vie. Grâce à ces sentiments, nous pouvons garder la tête droite et fière.

Néanmoins un être poussé par la colère peut devenir très dangereux pour autrui.

Il s'agissait exactement de ce que les deux amies étaient sur le point de ressentir… cette rage qui allait s'abattre sur elles.


	13. Une petite note!

**Bonjour à tous ! Ici Nanamy (encore moi ! Mwawawawawa)**

**0°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°°.°0**

**Une petite note, une toute petite !**

**o°OO°OO°OO°OO°OO°OO°OO°OO°OO°OO°OO°OO°OO°o**

**C'étais juste pour vous dire que de,**

**_Un,_ j'ai eu mon Bac (ES s'il vous plait!!! La Classeuh!!!. . . Ouais je sais, au rattrapage mais je m'en fiche!! J'ai mon _BAC_ !)**

**De _Deux _je suis allée à la Japan Expo' ; c'était vraiment trop cool et si vous voulez voir les photos de cosplay, de concert notamment Nana kitade ou Dio, il y a mon blog ! http://nanamy.skyrock .com .Je m'excuse pour le retard que j'ai pris sur mon histoire, mais à cause de certain événement, j'ai eu quelques ennuies.**

**Euh. . Une chose aussi, vous me boudez ? Parce que je n'ai eu aucune review sur mon dernier chapitre, pas que je me plaigne, mais ça fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir.**

**Une dernière chose aussi, je pars en vacances le 14 Juillet, à Toulouse ! Trop bien !**

**Et donc je ne serai plus connecté avant longtemps : je m'excuse d'avance pour le retard de nouveaux chapitres.**

**Voilà Ami(e)s lecteurs je vous fais de gros bisous !**

**Bye Bye**


	14. Hanabi et Yamamoto

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Naruto**

**Bonjour tous ! Me revoilà en pleine forme ! Ici Nanamy en directe de l'est de la France. Lol**

**Je suis heureuse de publier ce nouveau chapitre ! Et j'espère de tout cœur que vous allez l'aimer, car je pense qu'après vous allez me haïr, pourquoi ? Surprise.**

**Pour vous donnez envie de me suivre, le prochain chapitre sera très important, un petit indice sur l'amour de Sakura envers un certain Uchiwa, mais je n'en dis pas plus. Niark Niark **

**J'espère que vous allez me pardonner pour le retard que j'ai pris, mais entre l'inscription pour l'école, les vacances et que ma chirie d'Hinata Sky bosse, je n'ai pas eue le temps de publier.**

**Maudissez moi ! Vous en avez le droit !!!**

**Encore un merci et un merci du fond du cœur à tous les gens qui me laissent des reviews, j'avoue que pour « la petit note » j'ai un peu abusé !!!! Pardon !!!**

**Je ferais 100 tours, que dis-je ? 10000 tours de terrain de foot !! Façon Gai-sensei **

**Merci encore, et bonne lecture !!**

* * *

_Chapitre 13 Hanabi et Yamamoto_

**Onn°Onn°Onn°Onn°**

Il est parfois préférable d'être invisible lorsqu'on est poursuivi par des méchants or personne n'est invisible. Il faut trouver l'art et la manière de rester caché, être imperceptible par les autres.

La nuit, marcher lorsqu'il fait sombre n'est-ce pas le meilleur camouflage ?

Au plus profond des ténèbres deux âmes fuient un démon.

Au cours de leur périple, elles se rapprochaient, s'entraidaient . . . jusqu'à parfois ne former plus qu'une seule et puissante essence.

Voilà plus d'une semaine que la chasse à l'homme avait commencé, nos deux compagnes de voyages étaient sans arrêt aux abois et sous tension. Elles dormaient peu et ne mangeaient guère.

* * *

Une petite caravane roulait tranquillement sur une route déserte, tiré par un cheval et conduit par un vieux couple de voyageur. Derrière, entre les marchandises, se trouvaient deux individus, enveloppés par un manteau qui couvrait tout leur corps. Même si on voulait les reconnaître, personne n'aurait pu dire si c'était deux femmes ou deux hommes. C'était Sakura et Katsuko assises et collées l'une à l'autre pour se tenir plus chaud. 

C'était une bonne idée que la femme enceinte avait eue, lorsqu'elle avait vu cette roulotte.

« Qui pensera à fouiller une roulotte conduite par un couple de vieux ? Des ninjas ne penseraient pas à chercher ici ! » Avait-elle dit.

Il est vrai que dans la logique des Ninjas, demander de l'aide à des personnes était honteux. « Nous sommes des Ninjas, nous sommes capables de nous débrouiller seul ! », alors supplier ces marchands de les prendre jusqu'à la prochaine ville était tout bonnement inimaginable !

Voilà bientôt deux heures qu'elles étaient cloîtrées entre des caisses et des couvertures. Ce qu'il y a de bien quand on est pris en stop, c'est que pendant que la caravane continuait sa route, les deux femmes pouvaient se reposer.

Le couple de marchands étaient des gens vraiment très chaleureux et accueillants.

La femme se nommait Hanabi et son mari Yamamoto. Lui était un grand homme âgé d'une soixantaine d'années avec une longue barbe blanche où des petites perles et des symboles y étaient accrochés, son regard était sévère et dur, mais c'était quelqu'un de vraiment adorable néanmoins très méfiant vis-à-vis des étrangers. Alors que sa femme était toute petite avec ses longs cheveux argentés et ses beaux yeux bleus d'azur. Il formait un couple harmonieux.

Lors de la rencontre entre ces êtres il y a deux jours, la femme avait su jouer de son mari pour qu'il accepte de prendre ces « pauvres jeunes femme épuisées ».

Ils étaient partis de chez eux, environ cinq longues années plus tôt, après que leurs enfants soient devenus grands. Ils voulaient voyager, découvrir le monde, alors ils vendirent leur maison pour acheter cette caravane et faire du commerce entre les différentes villes, les différents pays que le monde leur offrait.

* * *

Soudain la roulotte s'arrêta net. . . 

« Allons les filles ! Faut manger ! Nous allons faire une pause ! » Fit une douce voix, celle de la grand –mère.

Une main ouvrit le drap qui faisait office de porte entre les marchandises et le monde du dehors.

« Allez ! On se bouge ! » Continua la femme qui maintenant avait tiré l'étoffe pour laisser la lumière pénétrer dans cette partie sombre et lugubre de la caravane.

Les filles se levèrent doucement, car elles avaient dormi tout le long du trajet et elles se sentaient déjà beaucoup mieux, en pleine forme.

Dans une bonne ambiance, tous mirent la table pour manger dehors, le temps était magnifique mais il faisait un peu frais.

Comme on le dit souvent, « Après la pluie, le beau temps ! ».

« Katsuko ! Bouge toi ! Fillette ! Et donne moi ton assiette !! » Rugit d'une voix mi amusée mi colère le vieil homme.

Katsuko sortit de son songe et tendit l'assiette au grand-père qui lui donna double ration de légume et de viande en s'amusant.

« Tiens double ration pour toi Fillette ! Faut que tu grandisses !! Fillette ! »

« Mon nom est Katsuko ! Papy ! Katsuko ! » S'excita la brune et tous riaient de bon cœur.

« Sakura, toi triple ration ! Faut faire attention quand on est enceinte ! » Interrompit la grand mère qui par le même occasion la dispute des deux autres.

« Oui !! » s'exclama Sakura ravie de voir tant d'enthousiasme dans les yeux de son garde du corps, qui même si elle se disputait avec Yamamoto semblait heureuse d'être là, près de ses gens si accueillant et si généreux. En effet il est rare de rencontrer de telles personnes, ils n'avaient même pas posé de question sur le lieu d'où elles venaient, ni où elles allaient. Mais au contraire, des liens affectifs s'étaient construits, sans que les deux jeunes s'en rendent compte.

« Allons chéri calme toi ! Voyons ma petite Katsuko détend toi ! Et mange pendant que c'est chaud » Avait dit Hanabi d'une voix douce et tendre, qui fit tout de suite son effet devant les deux surexcités.

Il y avait seulement la grand-mère qui arrivait à calmer la brune, comprit Sakura en voyant le visage de sa compagne de voyage.

Il est vrai, qu'elle lui avait dit que Hanabi ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère si bien sûr elle avait quelques années en moins. Mais elles s'étaient tout de suite plu l'une à l'autre . . . un lien s'était crée à la grande joie de Sakura.

« Sakura ma chérie, mange toi aussi ! . . . Toujours dans la lune cette petite » annonça Hanabi qui tira Sakura dans ses douces pensées.

Sakura avait repris du poil de la bête, elle se sentait mieux et plus forte pour affronter les nouveaux dangers.

La fin du repas fut moins mouvementée, surtout à l'arrivée du dessert. . . De la compote de pomme. Pour la plus grande joie de la future maman qui finit le pot prévu pour une dizaine de personnes.

La jolie troupe reprit la route sous les plaintes de Hanabi qui voulait encore profiter du soleil qui parfois se cachait derrière les nuages gris.

Katsuko prit Sakura dans les bras en lui disant doucement qu'elle devait se reposer car demain, elles devraient quitter ce charmant couple pour prendre la direction du rendez-vous (plus que cinq mois environ) et éviter de rencontrer l'ennemi qui les poursuivait sans cesse.

Sakura pensa à son homme et s'endormit dans les bras de son amie, bientôt ils seraient de nouveau réunis. . Et plus jamais ils ne se sépareraient. . Elle l'aimait de tout son cœur de toute son âme.

Sur ces dernières pensées elle s'assoupit.

Katsuko regardait la fleur de cerisier et caressait tendrement ses cheveux, elle était devenue très précieuse à ses yeux. En quelques semaines, elle était devenue très proche de cet être. Un nouveau sentiment naissait en elle et elle ne pouvait pas le décrire avec de simples mots. Après ce qu'elle avait vécu dans la plaine la garde du corps comprit que Sakura était ce qu'elle avait connu de plus beau, de plus saint (après son maître bien sûr, mais c'était une tout autre relation). Elle ne cessait de penser à ce rendez-vous où peut-être elle serait séparée de sa fleur de cerisier. Cela la détruisait complément, mais pourquoi ?

C'était la seule chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas, la nature de ce sentiment et le pourquoi ?

Elle qui avait toujours était seule et se sentait bien comme ça, Pourquoi ?

Sakura dans son sommeil gémit ces quelques phrases.

« Je t'aime. . . Itachi. . . Sasuke. . . . Non Naruto, je l'aime. . . Sasuke. . . Mon petit Nawaki, je serai toujours la pour toi. . . . Katsuko ne pars pas . . . ne me laisse pas toute seule. . . »

A l'évocation de son nom, son cœur se serra. . .

« Non, plus jamais je ne te laisserai seule. Si tu me le demandes je serai toujours là pour te protéger même sans ton avis. . . Dors car demain est une longue journée. »

* * *

« Sakura dort encore ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait la nuit la gamine ? » Surprit le vieux face à la révélation de sa femme. 

« Ne te rappelle tu pas, quand j'étais enceinte de Neroneko, je dormais presque douze heures par jour ! » s'amusa la femme qui regardait tendrement son mari à l'évocation du passé.

_La caravane roulait tranquillement, sans se rendre compte qu'un grand malheur allait s'abattre sur eux. . ._


	15. Une nuit

**Je ne possède pas Naruto**

**Bonsoir c'est moi Nanamy , et voui je ne suis pas encore morte ! héhéhéhé ! **

**Gomen ! Gomen pour le retard ! Mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire la suite, alors ce chapitre sera court, mais alors très court, donc je le prochain sera plus long pour me faire pardonner ! Voilà j'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira. .**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Et merci pour vos reviews ! (bon pour la santé de l'auteur XD)**

* * *

_Chapitre 14 :Une nuit_

_Uu. . .UuUu. . . UuUu. . . Uu_

Le soleil se couchait pour laisser place à la lune, l'air était doux et un peu humide ce qui était présage d'une légère pluie en fin de soirée.

« Grand-père ! Il fait nuit. Je prend le relais ! » Affirmait Katsuko qui arracha les rênes du vieux.

« Repose-toi papy ! C'est au tour des jeunes ! » Continua la brune qui semblait s'amuser à faire rager le vieux. L'homme à la longue barbe gesticulait dans tous les sens pour ne pas laisser les rênes à la 'fillette', il semblait énervé qu'on le traite de vieux.

« Elle a raison chéri ! Faut que tu te reposes, va te coucher ! » Ajouta doucement Hanabi en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son compagnon ce qui le calma aussitôt.

« Deux femmes contre moi ! Que puis-je faire d'autre ? » Pouffait d'une grosse voix Yamamoto, qui passa dernière pour se reposer.

(L'arrière de la caravane se coupe en deux pièce une pour l'habitat et l'autre pour les marchandises, lors de leur premier rencontre les filles durent rester à l'arrière à cause du vieux, trop méfiant pour les laisser entrer dans leur intimité « Mieux vaut être prudent » répétait-il à sa femme, qui se fâchait de laisser ces pauvres filles dans le coin des marchandises.)

Quand le calme fut revenu, la grand-mère questionna la brune.

« Tu ne vieilles pas sur Sakura ? »

Katsuko devint écarlate face à cette question inattendue.

«Veiller sur une personne ne veut pas dire être collée sans cesse à elle. . » rétorqua d'une voix sèche la brune, qui semblait reprendre de l'assurance.

« Quand je vous vois toutes les deux, j'ai l'impression de revoir mes deux filles, Neroneko et Akina. Elles étaient tout le temps ensemble, personne ne pouvait les séparer . . . Ah ! Que de bons souvenirs. . Quand je vous regarde, vous me faites penser à mes filles quand elles avaient votre âge. Neroneko était la plus vieille, ce qui selon cette dernière lui donnait le droit de faire la morale ou d'embêter la plus jeune, je crois qu'elle te ressemble beaucoup. Alors qu'Akina ressemble plus à notre Sakura, forte mais à la fois fragile, douce. Son sourire . . . son doux sourire pouvait calmer l'excitée (Neroneko). Elle seule connaissait le secret pour apaiser l'aînée lors de ses colères.

Je me rappelle qu'un jour, la petite Akina s'était perdue en forêt. . . Nous l'avions cherchée partout. . Et c'est Neroneko qui l'a retrouvée. Je me souviens parfaitement de cette scène, je me trouvais dans la cuisine et je les ai aperçues par la fenêtre Nero portait Akina sur ses épaules. . Elles étaient dans un piètre état mais elles semblaient heureuses, elles nous souriaient disant.

« Désormais on ne se quittera plus jamais ! ». . . Que d'émotion. . C'est dommage que les enfants grandissent trop vite et perdent leur éclat, leur pureté. . . » Termina la grand-mère.

Katsuko écouta attentivement son monologue et sourit en pensant que la vieille avait raison. Si elle avait eu une sœur, elle ressemblerait beaucoup à Sakura. Elle avait fait la même promesse que Neroneko à Akina. Elle avait juré à Sakura (qui dormait) qu'elle la protégerait à jamais !

« Ce qui est drôle dans cette histoire . . . Ce que tu es plus jeune que Sakura et c'est toi qui la protège. . » Dit Hanabi.

« Pas exactement, grand-mère. Elle me protège. A sa manière elle me rassure, elle me fait sourire, rire. Elle me rend heureuse à sa manière. Je suis si contente que nos chemins se soient croisés » dit la brune en pleurant à chaudes larmes sans savoir qu'elle était écoutée par le vieux, qui affichait un sourire radieux, et une Sakura qui sanglota à son tour.

« Moi aussi, je te protégerai Katsu! » criait son for antérieur.

Ce n'est qu'au milieu de la nuit que la roulotte s'arrêta.

* * *

Tous se reposèrent et s'endormirent, bercés par la douce musique de la pluie, tous ? Non. . Katsuko ne dormait pas. Elle avait bien trop peur d'une attaque de nuit par leur poursuivant. 

Elle avait installé des pièges un peu partout autour de la caravane, s'il venait elle le saurait.

Même si elle s'endormait, un des pièges la réveillerait pour l'avertir du danger. Mais en plusieurs d'années de garde, elle n'avait jamais failli.

L'idée seulement que le couple encourait un danger, lui était insupportable. Plongée dans ses songes, elle ne s'aperçut pas qu'une main lui caressait les cheveux, elle se retourna et vit. .

« Sakura ? Tu ne dors pas ? » Demanda la brune un peu effrayée.

« N'oublie pas que je suis une ninja de Konoha, je vais te relayer. Tu peux te reposer, ne t'en fais pas. Je vieille sur toi. » Affirma d'un ton fier la futur mère.

La brune, à ses mots, sourit, plongea sa tête sur l'épaule de la ninja de Konoha et s'endormit paisiblement.

La fleur de cerisier regardait avec tendresse la brune dormir.

« Il n'y a que, quand elle dort, qu'elle est calme » examinait-elle.

Sakura resta éveillée toute la nuit. En tant qu'ancienne ninja de Konoha, il était normal qu'elle sache faire le guet. Soudain plongée dans ses souvenirs, elle se remémora une nuit en compagnie de Naruto, qui devait rester éveillé jusqu'au petit matin. Mais ce dernier, s'endormait sans cesse, alors pour l'aider, la jeune Haruno était restée près de lui, pour le soutenir. (Parce que Sasuke, disait que jamais il ne réussirait à rester en alerte durant son tour de garde.)

Durant cette nuit là, Sakura et le blond s'était rapprochés et confiés leurs plus intimes secrets.

Sakura avoua à Naruto qu'elle était jalouse de ce dernier, qui fut agréablement surpris par cette révélation mais fut bien déçut par la suite. Elle était jalouse de lui, parce qu'il avait pris le premier baiser de Sasuke. Il rougit de honte et de colère en se remémorant cette scène qui resterait à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire d'adolescent.

Mais c'était il y a bien longtemps,_ beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis._

Elle avoua plus tard à sa meilleur amie qui était aussi sa rivale, « pourquoi » elle était amoureuse de l'Uchiwa. Ce qui choqua vivement la blonde qui par la suite avait installé une certaine distance avec la jeune fleure de cerisier.

Celle-ci se remémora ses paroles :

« Sakura ? Comment oses-tu faire ça à Sasuke ? Je ne te comprends pas ! Tu es devenue une fille horrible !!! Tu es cruelle de lui faire ça ! Et tu te dis de l'aimer ? De le rendre heureux ? Tu te trompes royalement ! Tu me donnes envie de vomir ! Ne me parle plus jamais ! »

Konoha lui manquait terriblement et surtout elle se posait cette même et éternelle question, qui la hantait du matin au soir. « Pourquoi ? »

Pourquoi des ninjas de Konoha, des amis, la poursuivaient.

_Cette question, elle était déterminée à avoir une réponse, coûte que coûte !_


End file.
